


The Eclipsed Hyuga (Sequel to The Cursed Hyuga)

by Opheliasfantasylife



Series: Amani Hyuga- the ninja of shadows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliasfantasylife/pseuds/Opheliasfantasylife
Summary: It's been three years, Amani Hyuga has changed. In fact everyone has! After a three year mission, she and Uzuki  has returned. Her curse has grown and with it her powers. How will the boys react to her return? What is going on with the sand village? Who is this new enemy? What happened to Amanis Team? With so many questions in the air as love. Where will Amanis destiny take her now?This strays a bit from the main story line and some scenes are changed a little bit.  Contains some lemon and a whole lot of marshmallow fluff.





	1. Amani Returns!

A single ninja walked through the gates of the hidden leaf village. The guards watched her, trying to remember where they had seen them. They wore the leaf shinobi band, around their left arm.

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane observed them. They looked familiar but they just couldn't land it.

There was a beautiful young woman. Her eyes made it clear she was a Hyuga. Her hair was a soft brown, almost ginger- almost like it was dyed from the sun. She wore a purple bandage shirt with combat trousers. A bandage was wrapped around her neck and two others up her arms.

"State your name and business", Izumo said. 

They looked at the woman and she looked them in the eyes, this caused the gate guards to blush. She was beautiful.

"Amani Hyuga, I have returned from my mission", Amani spoke. Her voice was silky and soft.

Kotetsu nodded and looked through their files and frowned.

"Where is Uzuki?", he asked.  
The ninja sighed and looked in the direction of the village. 

"She missed Might Guy", Amani said and looked back at the guards. "And the rest of your Team?"

Amani bit her lip and looked then straight in the eyes. Don't tell me...

"Killed in action".

"I- I see... please welcome home", the girl nodded and walked into the village.

Many eyes turned to look at the interesting strangers. They watched how the girl in front naturally swayed her hips.

Amani arrived at the hokages office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!", Lady Tsunade yelled. As the ninja entered she found a group of people standing in the office.

"I have returned from my mission, Lady Hokage", Amani spoke and kneeled before her.

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at the new arrival. As did Shikamaru and Temari.

"Name?".

"Amani Hyuga, my lady", Amani spoke again. Shikamarus eyes widened as he looked at her. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"And what of the other members of your Team?", Tsunade looked at the young woman and saw the expression 

"I see. Welcome home, it has been a while. I shall have your reports later for now go home and rest. You have earned it", Tsunade commanded. Amani nodded and left. Shikamaru watched her go, she hadn't even looked at him.

Amani sighed and looked around the village.

"It hasn't changed at all", she muttered as she headed in the direction of the Hyuga house. Her hair swayed softly with her hips as she took a slow walk. She had tired of the running.

Once Shikamaru had dropped Temari off at her hotel he looked at the sky. The stars were starting to come out, he was still dealing with the initial shock that Amani was home. He turned around and started to run, he had to see her. Amani looked up at the sky, the stars shone brightly.

I wonder.

Amani jumped to the old rooftop, she tried to remember the last time she was here. Before everything....

She sat on the bench and looked up at the stars, a soft hum escaped her lips. Around her the shadows danced, tuning from roses to figures. The figures danced with one another like a couple at a ball.

Shikamaru watched her make the shadows dance. Her eyes sparkled in amusement. He smiled to himself as he remembered how they would sir in the roof as children and watched the stars.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?", she whispered softly. The shadow ninja opened his eyes wider then sighed. Of course she knew I was here.

"I just wanted to talk... I haven't seen you since-", he was about to say since that day only for Amani to speak.

"-since I left for my mission". Amani stood up and appeared next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and that is when he realised she moved. So fast and silent.

"It was good to see you, Shikamaru", her voice was so calm and melodic. It sent a shiver down his spine. He watched as she gracefully jumped from the roof and landed on the ground with ease. Amani looked up at him one last time before she walked down the street. Shikamaru was almost hypnotized by how the shadows weaved at her every step.

Team Guy entered the village, the guards saw Neji and grinned.

"Why are you making such faces?", Neji glared at them.

"Oh just thought you would be interested to know a certain person just got back after being gone for three years", Nejis eyes opened wide. His calm demeaner turned to that of excitement. He ran as fast as he could to his home. Lee followed him close by, he needed to see her.

Guy knew that if they were back then so was Uzuki. He ran off screaming inner youth.

Neji ran into his house, he threw open Amanis door only to find it empty, he sighed but then he saw her bag. She's here!

"Come on Lee!".

"Right".

They ran into the training grounds and scanned the area. And then they looked up, there she was sitting on the Sakura tree. Lee stopped in his tracks.

She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen

She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She looked at Neji and Lee with a small smile on her face.

"Hello brother, hello Lee", Lee shivered at her voice. It was soft and delicate... like a petal.

Neji was frozen, his little sister grown up. She jumped down and leaned against the tree. Her eyes scanned Neji. He had grown up into a fine man. Her eyes then turned to Lee. His face flushed as he felt her gaze on him.

She stepped forward and studied his features. "You've become handsome, Lee", she whispered. Lee gulped, her angelic voice and beauty was enough to through him off the edge. But it was the confidence that got to him.

Neji grabbed his sister and held her close. She was still short compared to him. Amani stiffened slightly at the touch. It had been a long time since someone hugged her. Unless it was Mina or Uzuki. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and smiled softly. Neji looked at Lee and nodded before letting his sister go.

"I'll go prepare some food", Amani felt her stomach growl and she blushed. Neji let out a low chuckle and left his sister and teammate.

Lee watched Amani as she sat down on the ground. He couldn't think of the word to say, it was too much for him to handle. This feeling was overwhelming.

"Are you that shocked to see me Lee?", Amani laughed little. He blushed more and then he sat next to her.

"It's not that I am shocked, I just don't know how to tell you that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes upon", he laughed nervously.

"I see", Amani smiled softly and then she took his hand and placed it on her chest. His eyes opened wide and he tried to feel for her heart.

"Bu-but how?".

"My heart stopped beating the day it lost a reason to beat".


	2. Silver

Amani slept softly, it had been well over three months since she slept on a actual bed. Neji entered her room and smiled. He was worried she would have already woken up and left again. He kneeled down to wake her up only to find a blade held to his throat.

"Amani relax it's just me", he gulped as the cold metal pressed against his neck.

"Oh... sorry", Amani whispered and put the blade down. Neji looked at her hand and raised her brow. Where did she even pull that from?

The siblings sat in silence as they ate, Neji missed the days of his sister's non stop talking. He got a proper look at her, her hair was lighter. He saw she no longer wore the piercings as well. Got to think of something to say....

"So how are those teammates of yours? Erm Mina and the guy with the bugs?", he asked. He saw her jaw tighten then she looked up at him.

"I'm going out", she put down the cake and left. Neji frowned at her response. Completely baffled by what made her act so distant.

Amani headed to the hokage tower, her hair was swaying softly. She looked at the bakery as she walked by and sighed. The faint laughter that sounded like Mina caused her to stiffen. It isn't Mina... She's dead...

Amani continued on her way, passing through the familiar streets. She walked up the endless steps and finally came to the door. She knocked then entered.

"Ah Amani, what can I help you with?", the lady hokage asked. Amani placed a large pile of papers in front of her then studied the hokages shocked expression.

"This is the report of everything that happened. From the data to each name of deceased", Amani spoke. Her voice held no emotion. Tsunade saw the quick flicker of black on the girls tongue and frowned. What was that?

Shizuni, the hokages right hand picked up the first sheet and gasped. Almost dropping her pig.

"This is the death count?", Amani nodded as if it was nothing.

The hokage looked at the sheet and back at the anbu in front of her.

"Seven thousand three hundred and twenty seven", Amani raised her head and frowned.

"It should be and twenty nine my lady", she cursed herself for her own mistake.

"Who were the extra two?".

"Rin Aburame and Mina Sarutobi", she glanced at the window. It is going to rain later.

Tsunade glanced at the report and saw their names. She then did a quick run over of the bio and back at the young woman.

"How old where you when you began this mission?".

"I just turned fourteen my lady", the blonde hokage frowned. It was known that many female ninja were trained in the art of seduction however... to be so young and deal with a mission on this level... Danzo you sly bastard.

"Can I ask how your comrades died?".

Amani looked down and kept her emotions tied up. "Mina died two years ago, the man Suzuki was to blame. You can find out what happened on page forty nine. Rin died one and a half years ago. He... He sought revenge for Mina. His information is fifty one", Tsunade looked at the ninja before her.

"So you and Uzuki completed the mission alone for almost half the time?", Amani nodded.

"I see and here where it says you had to have a surgery not long after Minas death. Giving the situation of the man, I assume there were complications".

"Yes my lady. However I am well healed now. Scarred but healed", Amani placed her hand on her stomach. It clicked in Shizunis mind what they were talking about and she gasped. The anbu ninja looked at her with a blank expression.

"Do not pity me lady Shizuni. I did what I had to do to complete my mission", her voice was hollow. The hokage dismissed her.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Amani found herself standing before a large black stone. Many names were carved there. Amani took out her kunai and wrote her teammates names. She just stood there before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a book.

It wasn't everyday that a certain silver haired ninja would find someone reading his favourite book at the memorial stone. He watched as her hair danced against the breeze, her curves shifting slightly under his gaze. 

He blinked and then found the beautiful ninja standing besides him.

"It's been a long time... Kakashi sensei", her voice was a gentle whisper that caused his spine to tingle. Sensie huh?

He looked at her, light brown hair, unbelievable curves... Hyuga eyes. In his mind flashed a image of the only Hyuga girl he knew that wasn't Hinata then compared it to the sight before him.

In his mind flashed a image of the only Hyuga girl he knew that wasn't Hinata then compared it to the sight before him

 

"Amani!", Kakashi could feel his nose on the brink of bleeding. His eye scanned over her and be couldn't help himself, "woah ".

Amani laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out at him. He glanced down at her book and grew redder on the face.

"Aren't you a little young go read those kinds of books?", he raised his brow.

"I've done worse than half the things written in this", she slipped out and blushed. She saw his expression and burst into laughter. Kakashi was amazed, this was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He felt saddened when it died out.

Before the pair stood a anbu ninja. He was sent to collect Amani.

"Oh well. I'll see you around Kakashi", she called before leaving. Kakashi smirked at how she only used his name. He could feel his inner pervy side kicking in.

Kakashi walked over to the stone where he had seen Amani looking. He found two names freshly carved in. I see.

He looked up to the sky and felt the familiar twinge of pain. He knew all too well what Amani must be feeling.

☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Amani was seventeen now, as a female anbu she had done things many her age would not of even thought about yet, all to complete her mission. She found that after losing Mina and being.... interrogated.... Her virtue and innocence was long since gone. Amani thought of how childish and naive she was to believe in the motion of love. To her it was a hindrance. The two she cared for most were gone.

"You summoned me, Lady Hokage?", Amani asked as she entered the room. There she found several anbu black op ninja along with Ibiki and Uzuki.

"Yes. I wish your abilities to be tested for the rank of jounin. If you pass I am making you the new captain of the anbu black ops unit".

Amani bowed and simply replied yes.

"Very well. Tomorrow at noon your exam will be held at the anbu headquarters. I look forward to seeing the fruits of your mission and training".

Tomorrow you are going to wish you didn't say that.


	3. A Jounins Strength

The sky was covered in dark clouds, thunder rumbled in the distance. Amani looked up at the sky and let the first droplets of rain splash against her face. Whilst many of the villagers ran for shelter, the young ninja walked carefree through the streets. It was eight o'clock in the morning, she had her jounin exam in four hours so Amani had opted for some last minute training. She left the village and as she passed by the gate guards she offered up a small smile.

Kotetsu looked at her, he remembered the blank expression from the day prior and yet today she offered a smile.

"Ah Amani, heading out for training?", Amani nodded and exited through the large gate. She glanced at the forest the surrounded her village before she took off in the direction of team nines old training grounds.

Amani looked at the large stone that stood proudly in the centre of the medow. Going to it, her fingers ran over the sharp edges that held the names of her teammates. Her fingertips traced the letters that made up Mina and she bit her lip as a memory flooded in.

"Um Mina what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm writing out names! So that way we can always remember this place!"

"Why do we need to remember this place?"

"That's obviously Amani! Because it's here where team nine became more than a Team! We became a family."

"And our names being here is a way to remember that?"

"Yup! Even though we will be a team forever, it's always nice to have more than just memories!"

Amani felt a tear slip down her cheek, it fell to the ground with the rest of the rain. I guess you were right Mina. We do need more than just memories.

She shook her head and raised her fist, intense amounts of black chakra swelled up. She plunged her hand into the stone and allowed the chakra to engrave the symbol for the leaf village. Amani began her training after that. She weaved her shadows in and out of the rain drops. Created blood clones and chose to spar with them.

For every movement that Amani made, each step was silent. Her memories haunted her so she pushed herself harder. It's my fault. I was too weak. Never again.

After hours of non stop training she stopped. Amani caught her breathe before heading back to the village for her test. She made her way to the anbu headquarters where it would take place. A distant pain thrummed in her mark, the idea of being back in this place made her feel bitter. Not now Amani. Close those emotions of yours.

Arriving at the large indoor training grounds, Amani stood in the centre. Lord Danzo and the hokage sat on a higher up platform whilst several of the Anbu black ops stood in the stand, curious about the barely seen member of their core. Uzuki jumped in front of Amani and grabbed her arm.

"This isn't going to be easy. They will not hold back so neither should you. Good luck ", Uzuki stepped away. Amani grunted in response.

"Now let us begin. The first test shall determine if you, Amani Hyuga, are capable of jounin level combat", Ibiki spook.

Three jounin ninja jumped down, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and Shikaku Nara. They looked at the young woman each remembering her as a child. Kakashi was still trying to get over the fact that she was this grown up now. Guy studied her and saw the wrappings around her legs that were meant for keeping in weights. He noticed the bandages, similar to that of what Lee wore. Shikaku was at first shocked when he was told he was selected to test a powerful ninja to become a jounin. It was rare for him to be chosen for such tasks. However now he was standing there the faint glimmer of familiarity of the girl in front of him, he remembered how his son would gush over her.

Amani looked up at them and met their eyes. The fierce look was enough to get them pumped.

"Lady Tsunade don't you think three is too much. They are all so powerful in their own right", Shizuni asked her teacher. Tsunade laughed slightly and looked at her right hand.

"Trust me. Three is going to make it the challenge. And these three have been hand picked by her sensie. Shikaku is a expert with shadows and Uzuki claimed the Amanis main approach with ninjutsu these days is shadow manipulation. Guy is our best tijutsu so he will prove a great opponent to test her skills".

"And what about Kakashi?".

"Well Kakashi is Kakashi ", Tsunade smirked then watched as the battle began.

Kakashi and Shikaku leaned against the wall as they saw Guy grin. "I shall be your first opponent, come at me with everything you have. Show me the power of your youth!", Guy waited for her to make the first move.

Uzuki smirked and shook her head at her love. You will probably regret that.

Amani clench her firsts and moved at lightning speed. Guy barely blocked her first attack. The gust of wind that came from the impact was enough the crack the wall. Kakashi opened his eyes in shock and lifted the headband off his sharingan.

Guy moved faster, his kicks and punches leaving dents in the surrounding area.

"I see you are a worthy opponent. Very well then. Let us get serious Amani!", Guy grinned and dropped the weights off his legs causing a impact on the ground.

"As you wish guy sensie", Amani did the same and the explosion caused Guy to be shocked.

Amani moved four times as fast and all that most of the bystanders could see were slight sparks.

"This is it Amani", Guy raised his leg high and raised it down on to Amanis arm. It should have caused a break but instead it was guy who found himself being spun and flying into a wall.

"Hey Kakashi what just happened?", Shikaku asked the silver haired ninja curiously.

"Erm Amani just stopped Guys powerful leg attack with her hand and sent him flying", Kakashi laughed nervously. She has gotten so strong...

Guy stood up and cracked his neck. He put his hand up signalling for the next jounin. He limped slightly to the wall and leaned against it.

"Good luck Shikaku. She is strong", Shikaku put down his bottle and walked over to her.

"This is such a drag", he muttered and Amani giggled lightly. He looked up at her and raised a brow.

"What's so funny?".

"You just remind me of Shikamaru", Amani said. Shikaku nodded and the match began.

This is going to be amusing. Let's see how strong your girl is, Shikamaru.


	4. A Jounins Power

Silence filled the arena, they watched in anticipation as the head of the Nara clan faced down with the cursed Hyuga girl. Shikaku raised his hand and caused a shadow and had it wrap around Amanis ankle. She blinked at it and giggled. Shikaku knew why she was laughing whilst everyone looked dumbfounded.

He moved the shadow and she started to laugh louder, he was tickling her foot with a shadow. Her laughter rang through the arena. Then Shikaku made the mistake of calling her cute.

Uzuki looked at him with a worried look. You poor thing.

Amani moved her foot on a slow motion causing a shadow to spiral up Shikaku. He noticed too late and was lifted off the ground. Then he did the same to her. They moved in a motion, shadow against shadow. He then threw her to the ground and placed his hands together.

"Shadow paralysis jutsu", Amani found herself frozen in place. Shikaku had her step towards him. He wanted to properly look at her. He leaned down and examined her features. He could see why his son had something for her. There was a fire in Amanis eyes.

"I'm bored", Amani sighed and then she forced her chakra into her feet. Shikaku looked shocked as a thorn vine wrapped around his let. He flinched in pain as he felt the blood seep through his trousers. How amusing.

He released the jutsu and jumped back. Shikaku studied the shadows around the arena, they seemed to bend to her will. All altering and shifting. He jumped down and spread out his fingers.

"Shadow weaving jutsu", the shadows casted down and latched like bindings. Amani felt her chakra being sifted out of her body. She activated her byakugan and saw that Shikaku had poured his chakra through each of the bindings and used them to suck out the chakra.

"I like your style Shikaku sensie", she closed her eyes and felt her hair move ever so slightly. It was a small motion that only Kakashi spotted it. What is she doing?

Amani pushed chakra through her hair, just as many of the Hyuga clan could pour chakra from anywhere in their body. A shadow blended into Shikakus own and he finally caught on to it.

He tried to pull back only to find that his shadows were no longer in his control.

"Shadow garden", the entire arena was under her command. Each shadow followed her movements. They formed the shapes of flowers.

Man this is a drag.

"Shadow roses. Rebirth!", the roses bloomed and became almost solid like. The way the grew, Amani used them as stepping stones until she reached Shikaku and then she physically gripped his own shadows.

"How did you do that?".

"A technique I learned... elsewhere", she muttered before tearing the shadows off of him.

Shikaku jumped down to the ground and gave Amani and satisfied nod.

"She's all yours Kakashi", he rubbed the back of his head picked his bottle back up.

Kakashi put his book away, he wondered if Amani would enjoy the latest version of the series. He still couldn't believe how Naruto and Sakura had beaten him the other day but using the book as his weakness... He wouldn't do that this time.

"Right".

Now Danzo was truly interested, afterall Kakashi used to be a member of the anbu and of course, he had the eye. Kakashi walked towards her and made his playful smile. Amani offered up her own smile.

Tsunade observed the pair curiously. Kakashi was her senior but Amani was skilled. This must had been shown.

Kakashi made the first move, using his hand signs at his incredible speed. Amani couldn't believe what she saw, she couldn't even keep up with his movements. Suddenly fire surrounded Amani. So he used a fire style. In that case...

"Ice style! Fracture", the flames froze in the air and shattered. Kakashi opened his eyes wider.

"How do you know ice style?", he was curious about Uzukis student.

"It's simple enough", she giggled.

They went back and forth, then Kakashi changed to water style and Amani just kept freezing it.

"Ah it looks like we are at a stand still with this one... alright then".

"Earth style! Stone prison", Kakashi sent boulders flying at Amani. All he heard was the cutest laugh he had ever heard. "Erm what's funny?", he asked.

Uzuki smirked at this, she knew what was next. Guy looked at his love with a quizzical expression.

"You see Guy, whilst Amani is a expert with multiple jutsu.... Earth is where she stands out", Uzuki said. Guy nodded and looked back at his rival.

"Earth style! Decay", the boulders turned to dust. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Nothing seems to work. Alright then, genjutsu.

He created a diversion by throwing another boulder prison at Amani then he looked her directly in the eyes. The pair stood still as Amani found herself trapped within the genjutsu. The world around her was black and white, everything seemed to move slowly.

"So you put me in a genjutsu", she muttered. Kakashi appeared behind her and grinned.

"That would be yes, I am curious about you Amani Hyuga", he leaned on closer. Amani folded her arms and turned to face him.

"That's me, just one big mystery", she sighed. "Are you going to release me yet?", she asked him nicely.

"But then I would loose. And I don't like losing", Amani sighed.

"I did ask nicely", Kakashi blinked and found she broke the genjutsu. They found themselves in a interesting position, Kakashi was pinned down with Amani holding a kunai to his throat.

"It would seem you win, how about you let m-", Kakashi stopped mid sentence and coughed as the redness crept up his face. "Um Amani what are you doing?".

Amanis hand was against his leg, she looked at him under her long lashes. Kakashi forgot that they were being observed. Amani had used this to her advantage. She pulled out his book from the pouch and leaned into his ear.

"I'll take this as my prize...Kakashi sensie", she whispered before pulling away with his precious book in hand.

Amani looked up at the hokage and Danzo. She smiled and the three jounin felt the glare of the hokage.

Uzuki jumped down and wrapped her arm over Amanis shoulder.

"So what do you think Lady Hokage, Lord Danzo?", Uzuki grinned. Tsunade sighed as she saw how Amani simply stood there.

Her fighting skills are incredible, she is able to manipulate multiple kinds of ninjutsu. Then there is the fact that she just used a seduction technique on Kakashi.

"Amani Hyuga".

"Yes".

"I grant you the rank of jounin". Uzuki and Guy cheered whilst Amani ignored them as she pulled out the book she stole from Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to Uzuki and laughed at her stunned expression. "You totally destroyed her innocence Uzuki", he laughed.

Amani left the arena to avoid dealing with Danzo. Many of the anbu were severely impressed with the girl. They were looking forward for seeing what happened next.

Kakashi finally moved and went track down Amani.

I want my book back.


	5. Icha Icha

Amani sat on the large boulder, she held the latest issue of Icha Icha paradise. She was envious of Kakashi Hatake for having it even though the book wasn't even released yet. Her eyes scanned the pages, becoming more engrossed in the ink. She came to a paragraph that made her heart skip a beat.

He saw her, never before had his eyes laid upon such a beautiful creature.

Shikamaru laid on the hilltop, he watched the clouds drifting by. He thought of how Amani looked the last time he saw her. The way the shadows danced around her. That burning fire in her eyes.

She took a step towards him, as if up until this moment, she never knew the true meaning of being alive. He was everything to her.

Lee kicked another tree, he wanted to be stronger. He had to be. Never before had Lee trained so hard. He wanted to prove to Amani that he was the man for her.

His eyes drifted to her plump lips. Her long lashes tickled softly against his cheeks. He lifted her chin and -

"I'll be taking that thank you", Kakashi grinned as he took the book from Amanis grasp.

Amani leaned her head back and looked at him. "Kakashi Hatake you will give me that book back", she demanded. Kakashi smirked under his mask and folded his arms.

"Not up for calling me sensie?", he teased.

"I'm a jounin now. You aren't my sensie. You are my comrade", Kakashis eye widened at her. You really have matured.

He looked at the page she was at and grinned. "I got this only a few days ago but I have read it cover to cover around four times. This is my favourite chapter though.

Amani watched him, he spoke with genuine interest. He started rambling on about the characters and how he enjoyed watching them grow. Amani giggled sweetly causing him to stop and rub the back of his head.

"Aha... sorry I got carried away", he laughed nervously.

"No, it's not that. I just haven't heard someome talk so passionately about books in a long time", she smiled at him, "especially about Icha Icha ", she looked up at him. Amani could have sworn she saw a red tint on his cheeks.

"I'm honestly surprised someone so young reads such books", he laughed and sat down on the boulder besides her.

"I am not a child Kakashi", she whispered.

"Trust me, of that I am aware", he muttered and gave her the book back. "Just return it to me whenever you're finished... maybe we can discuss it further", he smiled and left. Amani grinned from cheek to cheek and held the book close.

Kakashi arrived at the hokages office after being summoned. There he found that Gaara had been taken by the renegade group, the akustuki. He and the rest of his team was to head to the sand village and do all they could.

"Oh and one more thing Kakashi. I am sending our newest jounin with you", as Tsunade said that, Amani appeared out of no where.

"Yo".

Kakashi grinned at Amani and nodded. "Alright let's get to the gate to meet up with Sakura and Naruto".

The two jounin arrived at the gate and studied Narutos expression.

"Amani? What are you doing here?", Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you", she smiled a little.

"Kakashi sensie, is she a new member of our Team?!", Sakura asked.

"Actually, Amani here is a jounin. She is here to be an ally", Kakashi spoke. "Now come on it will take us three days to get to the sand village", the new squad nodded and ran in the direction of the sand village.

Meanwhile a certain puppet master laid in the desert, he was panting for air. He found himself remembering of a similar situation. A beautiful masked angel who saved his life.

Like that would happen now.

Team Kakashi arrived at the village just over three days later, they were met by the sand ninja who led Temari and the others to the hospital where Kankuro was currently dying.

"I can save him but I'll need you to get me all the items on this list", Sakura said. As the medical ninja ran around as Sakura gave her orders. Amani walked over to Kankuro.

She kneeled down and placed her hand on his head. "I'm no medical ninja but Sakura I can ease his pain until you are ready", Sakura nodded.

Amani looked at the handsome young man before her, it had been such a long time since she saw him and this time without the make up. Kankuros eyes opened slightly and he saw a beautiful woman kneeling over him. The pain that coursed through his body made him thrash around.

"Easy now puppet boy", he heard a soft whisper. Amani placed her hand on his chest. Her chakra pressed against the surface of his skin and kanakuro felt a warmth spread throughout his body.

Is this what it feels like to be dying?

He was sifting through the darkness, his body floating on a stream of warmth. He heard a droplet of water. It rippled around him and a soft whimper.

Who is crying?

Amani held her hand to his heart, she pushed her chakra within and caused it to ease his suffering. She felt a memory come to her and bit her lip.

"Mina! Mina where are you?!", Amani screamed. Her body was sore, the blood still damp between her thighs.

She ran as fast as she could down the hallways, those dam ever winding hallways. Her bare feet patted against the ground as she came to a room she was all too familiar with.

"Mina!". Come on Amani, you've got to save her. I've got to save her.

A scream broke through as she entered the room. Mina laid upon the stone slab, Amani ran over to her friend and tore the straps that were keeping her down.

"A-Amani. You're alive", Mina offered a feeble smile.

"Oh god Mina. I was too late. I was too fucking late", her tears hit Minas bare skin.

"They said I failed. They said you died. That you failed", Mina looked up at Her,"it hurts Amani. I miss Rin. This... thing the forced inside of us... it's eating me up inside... my soul it breaking", Mina started to cough blood.

"Hold on Mina. We will get out of here together", Amani held her friend close.

"I'm not going to make it.... did you get them Amani... did you get them", her voice was getting quieter.

"I did... I got them all Mina", Amani said as her friend screamed out. She was in clear agony.

"Please make it stop Amani! I don't want to become one of them", Mina begged. Amani bit her lip nodding. She had seen what would become of Mina.

"Just close your eyes. It'll be over soon", Amani cried as she poured her chakra into Minas heart. She eased her pain before taking her best friends life.

Forgive me Mina.

Amani finally eased all of Kankuros pain. She quickly dried her eyes hoping no one saw, unknown to her Kakashi saw it all.

Sakura finally pulled the toxins out of Kankuro and he woke up. He soon revealed everything he knew and was laying back in the bed. It was then that he had noticed a woman sitting on the floor in the corner, a book in her hand.

He rolled over to his side and watched her. She looked familiar somehow.

"It's rude to stare you know", Amani smiled as she looked up from her book.

Kankuro felt his heart pound against his chest. That beautiful smile.

"Don't remember me puppet boy?", she giggled and walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her and blushed as he shook his head. Who knew the cutie is shy.

"I'm Amani Hyuga, you saved me a few years ago", Kankuros eyes opened wide and his hand instantly went to his lips. She's that Amani?

Amani smiled softly and kissed him on the head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kankuro".


	6. When She Is Gone

Amani ran through the desert, the sand pushed against her skin. Naruto was losing control, he was angry. Kakashi watched how the chakra around Amani seemed to resonate with Narutos. She was determined to get there.

Amanis eyes were glaring at the world passing by. When Kankuro had told her to be careful, to watch out for the puppet master Sasori, that name ignited a flame inside her. She picked up her pace, the team following behind. They came to a large Cliffside surrounded by the river. A large boulder stood out from the Cliffside and she could feel the darkness from behind.

"Sister!", Neji called out, Amani turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello brother, Tenten", she saw Lee looking at her. He was red as always. Amani ran over to him and hugged him close. "I'm glad to see you Lee".

Kakashi watched the interaction between Lee and Amani. He frowned at the sight. He was a little envious of the Guy mini me.

They explained what happened before breaking into teams. Whilst Guys team went to release the seals and ended up preoccupied, Team Kakashi found themselves looking at two of the Akustuki members.

"The one who bursts in and barks first. So you are the nine tail host", the blonde member muttered. He then looked up and saw Amani. "And you are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen", he smirked as a small flush crept on Amanis cheeks.

"Not so bad yourself, you know. For a mass murdering asshole", Amani responded.

"Will you stop flirting Deidara", the other member retorted.

"Ah Sasori my man, can't you see she if a masterpiece, hn ", the member named Deidara said.

Amanis eyes narrowed at the hunched man.

"You are Sasori?", she asked. Her chakra started to pour out.

"What's it to you".

"Give me back Mina you bastard!", Amani screamed and her seal broke free.

Sakura opened her eyes at Minas name, she had wondered why she hadn't seen the others from Amanis team.

"Amani? Why would this creep have Mina?", Sakura was confused. Amani turned and glared at her before she reached for the back of her neck.

Sakura gasped at what she saw. Under a seal of a moon was five scars that had chakra threads hanging freely. "He uses human bodies for puppets. His... subordinates were experimenting", Amani turned back to him and glared.

Sasori came to a realisation and released a scroll. From it appeared a girl with long hair. Wooden joints were visible on her body. The puppet stood up and looked at Amani with a blank expression. "This is just a test subject, however I am interested on seeing how it turns out. Go puppet. Don't keep me waiting", the puppet moved and lunged at Amani before it ran out of the cave.

Amani left the cave, her emotions were running wild. Sakura turned to the puppet master with Lady Chiyo and they began their battle.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Amani ran after the puppet, her stomach was on fire

Amani ran after the puppet, her stomach was on fire. She came to a halt and faced the puppet. Her chest was heaving from the loss of breath. She watched as the puppets reddish pink hair swayed against the breeze. It's head clicked and titled before taking on a battle stance.

"We are a family!"

"A family huh?".

"That's right Amani! We will never be apart".

Amani clenched her fists. She watched as the puppets arm dislocated and revealed a blade. It aimed at Amanis left arm and cut. She looked at those eyes, the dull green gaze as it raised its arm again. Amani felt the blade cut across her cheek and she bit her lip.

"Mina!".

"All I wanted was t-to make the world a better place".

"You will Mina just stay with me".

Amani raised her hands up to protect herself from the wind that came from the puppet. It shredded a part of Amanis arm causing her to scream out. She felt the eclipse mark throb as it poured the chakra throughout her body. Amani stood up and looked at the puppet. By now her lip was bleeding, she felt the markings spread down her arms. She stepped forward and clenched her fists. The puppet twisted and attacked again. Amani lifted her hand, a shadow taking the form of a spear appeared.

"Why do you even care?".

"Amani please! You are my friend".

"This is just another mission. It's just our destiny, we can't change that fact".

"It's more than just a mission Amani. It's more than just our destiny! Amani right now you should take the time to relax and feel again.".

"Feelings are pointless".

"No! Feelings are-".

Amani plunged the spear into the puppets leg, tearing it off. The puppet shook and a blade to the place of the leg. It widened it's arms causing the wind to turn into a small tornado. The tornado pulled in chakra from Amani. Amani grunted as her entire body became covered in the eclipse mark. She saw the earth and trees around her dying. As she stepped forward, the puppet kept on throwing blades and wind at Amani, each hitting her to the point her entire body was bleeding.

"Let go of Mina!".

"No can do pretty eyes. Our last little friend died so she's next".

"No! Please leave me alone. Please".

"Take me instead! Leave Mina alone. I'm begging you. Take me instead".

"Amani No!"

"Don't cry Mina. I'll be fine. Never stop fighting".

"AMANI!".

Amani finally reached the puppet and ripped the chakra strings off the puppet. The puppet fell to the ground and Amani kneeled down. Her markings retreated back into the eclipse seal. Tears fell from Amanis eyes and hit the puppet. The puppet shook causing Amani to frown.

"Amani, live for me. You've got to live".

The puppet raised its hand and wiped a tear from Amanis eye.

"Am-Amani".

"Mina?"

"I'm so cold. I want to sleep", Minas voice was frail. "Please Amani make the pain go away". A single tear fell from the puppets eye.

Meanwhile Gaara had just been brought back to life. It was now that they noticed Amani hadn't returned.

"Paku can you smell Her?", Kakashi asked his ninja hound. Paku nodded and lead them in the direction of Amani. Team Guy, Kankuro and team Kakashi found themselves looking at the scene of Amanis battle.

"Everything is dead", Kakashi muttered. Kankuro saw Amani.

"She's over there!". The group ran over to her until Guy put his hand out. "Stop. Look". They looked in the direction and Sakura gasped.

"Sakura whats the matter?", Naruto asked.

"That Mina Sarutobi!".

☆☆☆☆☆

Amani sensed others around her but she didn't care. She saw Mina shaking. The familiar feeling filled her and she bit her lip.

"You can't ask me this. I can't do it again!", Amani screamed. The tears kept flowing.

Lee watched as Amani cried and wanted to reach out for her. Guy shook his head.

"Please Amani".

Amani nodded and she pulled out her kunai. She focused her dark chakra inside the blade and she held it over Minas chest. Plunging the blade in the chakra within Minas puppet body faded away.

"You'll be with Rin now, Mina".

Amani broke down, she held the puppet close as she felt her heart break once more. She tried to shut her feelings off but the pain was overwhelming. She couldn't breathe.

Again. Blood on my hands again.

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Amani. He knew about human puppets. He held Amani close as she screamed into his chest. Eventually Amani passed out. Everyone returned to the sand village and awaited for Gaara and Amani to wake up.

Mina....


	7. Heartless

Three days had passed since the attack and Amani was yet to wake up. Kankuro sat next to her, his hand on hers. Sakura had tried to study those chakra threads attached to her spine only had Kankuro slap her hand away.

"You cannot touch them Pinkie", the puppet master snarled.

"Why not? They could be a danger to Her!".

"Because they are attached to her very chakra flow now. Take them away and she may not longer use chakra or worse she could die".

Sakuras eyes widened at this and she backed away from Amani.

"I would at least like to see the damage they may have done to her spine". Kankuro nodded and helped her roll Amani on to her stomach.

Sakura gasped at what she saw. Several scars ran along Amanis back. She noticed how all of the scars lead up to the strings, apart from one. She followed it down and slowly lifted her gown. Kankuro blushed for a bit then frowned.

"What is that?", Kankuro asked.

Wide scars spread across her thighs, like straps. Sakura began to cry at a particular set of scars. "Those Kankuro are fingernail like scars. From someone holding her down. And the last one, that red one....", Sakura trailed off, "can you help me roll her over".

Kankuro once more rolled Amani on to her back and Sakura raised the front of her robe, another gasp followed. A scar ran across the Hyuga girls womb. Then there were several across her stomach. "There are scars where her vital organs are".

"What do you think happened to her?", Kankuro asked the pink medical ninja. Sakura frowned and covered Amani back up.

"On her mission her team died. There was the chance she had her organs removed as preparation for being made as a puppet.... The others though", Sakura looked down. "They are signs of cruel torture and other things", her eyes lingered to her womb and frowned.

Kakashi entered and asked to be left with Amani. He had overheard everything. They should know better than to talk of such things near her. She could have woken up.

He sat besides Amani and studied her face, even in this condition she was truly beautiful. He had endured a lot of torture on his life as well but to the extent that this girl has been through.... and that was just physical torture....

He placed his hand on her head and felt the heat. Then he placed his fingers to her pulse only to find it wasn't there. What the heck?

Kakashi saw how her eyes were flinching so he knew she was still alive and yet she had no heartbeat. After the battle everyone expected Amani to be exhausted though it had been three days and it was hard to believe it was just exhaustion. Kakashi however, knew better. It wasn't that she was getting worse or was sick. She was giving up. He knew this feeling, the feeling of dread. Helplessness.

"Just don't give up Amani, you are a bright light in these dark days", the silver haired ninja pulled down his mask and placed his lips on her forehead.

Amanis eyes opened and she looked at him. A soft face, the complete scar that covered his eye. A beauty mark just below his lip. She raised her hand and traced his scar. Kakashis eyes widened then softened at hers. He let her trace the scar. The small emotion that flickered in her eyes was enough for him to be lost in her eyes. He saw that her clear purplish eyes held a small spark of green around the rim. If they had just been left in that moment, Amani would have gotten better but then everything came back. A single tear slipped from her eyes before they became dull once more.

Kakashi lifted his mask back up and backed away.

"Erm I'll go tell them that you are awake", he muttered as he headed to the door. With one more glance at her he saw how she just looked at her hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in her life.

Amani sat up in the bed, she remembered it all. Once again she was left behind. Why didn't you take me with you Mina? Rin?

She found that her emotions just wouldn't respond. She felt a small pressure in her chest but it would just go away. Her emotions were sealing themselves away. Amani raised her head to the door when people entered. Neji ran over to his sister and pulled her to his chest. She felt warm tears fall against her cheeks. Amani looked at him with a blank stare.

"Please never do that again. I thought I lost you", Neji said softly as he pulled her back into his arms

When Neji released his sister, Tenten wrapped her fingers into his and pulled him away. Lee sat next to Amani, his eyes were puffy and his fists were raw. He looked at her and fiddled with his bandages. Guy watched his student closely. Never had he seen Lee in such a state, not even after his battle with Gaara. Lee saw the hollow expression in her eyes. She is numb.

Kankuro moved awkwardly, after what Sakura had told him and what he had seen, the puppet ninja just didn't know what to say. He left the room, a fury in his eyes. He was angry, furious and seeing Lee with her made his stomach burn. He was jealous. Do I love Her?

Naruto saw how Amani would simply look at those around Her, the blonde wanted to make his friend feel better. He kind of knew the feeling of losing a friend, fair enough it wasn't like how she had lost Mina and Rin but he did loose Sasuke. Those kinds of bonds were hard to loose.

Guy saw how his rival leaned against the wall, book in hand but stealing glances at the Hyuga girl. He had also seen how Lee looked at her. He grabbed hold of his rivals wrist and pulled him into the corridor.

"You've got it bad my friend", Guy grinned at the copy ninja. Kakashi raised his brow and sighed.

"I don't know what you mean", he muttered.

"Oh really. I think someone has feelings for Amani", Guy grinned at how Kakashi jumped back a little.

"It's not that! We just have a few things in common and talk joke around. I mean yes she is beautiful, strong, a wonderful ninja. But she is also my junior", Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. Who am I kidding?

Guy laughed and placed his hand on his rivals shoulder.

"Good luck my friend. You will need it, many are after her heart. Lee included", Kakashi sighed and slumped against the wall. He was screwed.

Now that Amani was awake it was time to head back to the village. So there they were, standing at the gate of the great sane village. Gaara even offered up a shy smile.

Amani looked at Kankuro and titled his head. He was red. She walked over to him and studied his face. "You may be getting sick. Get some rest", she spoke, her voice carried not a slightest hint of emotion. Kankuro nodded.

They all headed back to the sand village and afterwards, Guy and Kakashi went to find Uzuki. They needed to know what to do about Amani.

Amani looked up at the sky as the heavens began to cry. Many ran for shelter but she just let the rain hit her as she stood by the large rock in the medow. A few tears escaped causing her to touch her face.

Am I sad? What am I supposed to be feeling right now?


	8. Numb With Sai

The sky was glistening with the stars, below the leaf village was the anbu headquarters. A young ninja, he had no name. He walked down the stairs to the training area, that is where he saw her. The woman danced around the kunai that was being thrown her way. Her light brown hair swayed, an immense amount of chakra circling her. The male ninja leaned against a wall as he watched. She weaved the shadows to her command.

A figure walked next to the young ninja and the old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is something else, don't you think?", Danzo asked the young man.

The young man nodded, watching as a dark amount of chakra spread across the training grounds.

"She has the eclipse seal, she is a special little pet of mines. I am sending her on a mission and you are to to with her", Danzo stated as he beckoned Amani over.

Amani studied the boy who was her age, her blank expression flickered to the anbu leader. "Is this the one, Sir Danzo?", Amani asked. The young man felt something in his chest tighten, the way her voice carried a soft tune stirred something within him.

"Yes, he has no name however, I can imagine having one will make this mission a little easier", Danzo placed his hand on his chin. The young ninja sighed and Amani raised her brow.

"What about Sai?", Danzo nodded and handed her the scroll with the details.

Sai bowed as his mentor left before turning to the strange girl.

"What should I call you?", Sai asked. Amani raised her head to meet his eyes. Once again Sai felt something in his chest. What is this?

"My name is Amani Hyuga, though it is getting tiring ", she muttered. She touched the back of her neck and curiously Sai looked at the mark.

"I shall call you Luna then", Amani nodded. The pair headed upstairs to the balcony and Amani sat down. A silence was shared between them. Amani looked at the scroll and opened it. Sai leaned over, wrapping his arm over shoulder.

Ninja from the hidden mist village have been spotted in our area. You are to capture them, question them and depending on the outcome - either dispose of the bodies or erase their memories before releasing them in a disclosed location. Failure will not be accepted. -Danzo.

Amani looked at Sai, their faces were close enough for skin to touch in a simple movement. Sai felt a strange heat on his cheeks. How peculiar.

Amani slid her mask on and Sai did the same. He grabbed his scrolls and ink whilst Amani secured her pouch on her hip. A chain now wrapped around her wrist. "Lets go".

"Right".

The duo left the building and lept through the village until they were outside. Sai drew a hound on a scroll and summoned it. "That's an interesting ability", Amani stated. Sai masked himself with a smile causing Amani to roll her eyes. "Don't force yourself around me. I could honestly not give two dams how you feel", she muttered as they waited for the hound to return.

Sai leaned against a tree and observed Amani as she read her book.

"Why do you bother reading that kind of thing, Luna?", he asked. Amani lifted her head and looked at him.

"It used to be a hobby of a kind but now I guess so I remember how to act around others. Reading helps", she said as she went back to her book.

Sai nodded satisfied and looked at the sky. I too shall get some books. Afterall they could come in use for my new team.

The hound finally returned, it had caught the scent of the ninja. Sai sighed and they headed in that direction. Amani activated her byakugan.

"Pity. There are only four of them", she unwrapped her chain and looked at Sai. Sai drew several lions that circled the ninja. Amani then jumped in the air with her chain and twirled causing it to wrap around them.

"They didn't even put up much of a fight", Sai said as he kneeled down by the ninja.

"It's pathetic and annoying. Anyways let's begin", Amani flicked a female ninja on the forehead. "Feel like telling me why you are in our territory?", the ninja spat in her face.

Amani sighed and grabbed the girl by her throat. Accidentally putting too much force on her wind pipe and crushed it. One of the male ninja screamed in anger.

"You bitch! You will pay for killing Ellie", he yelled as he tried to break free. Sai watched in a small amount of amusement as Amani pulled the chain tighter.

"Let me guess... you loved Her?", she muttered. A soft expression fell across the mans face before he went back to a scowl.

"We aren't going to say anything. We are trained to endure any kind of torture", one of the other ninja boasted a little too proudly.

"Then you haven't met me before", Amani stated as she allowed the earth around her to die. "You see I control earth, that however has evolved slightly. Minerals are also connected to the earth. Though I am not so good at creating earth like jutsu as I am at decaying and destroying them", she said. The expression on the three ninja changed to a little bit of fear. Sai kept watching. A small twinkle in his eye.

Where is she going with this?

"What of it bitch?", the previously boastful ninja spat.

"Did you know that the human body has a lot of iron inside? It's interesting actually", she said as she poured some of her chakra on his forehead. The man screamed out trying to break free of her grasp.

"I also happen to have control over water. Though it gets rather chilly. Here let me show you", she grabbed hold of the other ninja and looked at him. He started to freeze from the inside.

"Now tell me why you are here", Sai said as he kneeled in front of the group.

The kept silent causing Sai to nod at Amani. "All yours Luna".

Amani nodded and grabbed the silent ninja, she started to freeze his blood whilst breaking apart the iron inside him. He screamed for mercy causing her to stop. "Are you going to talk?", once she had no answer she continued until the ninja couldn't live anymore.

"Who's next?", she whispered as she looked in between them. Her mask hiding her blank face.

"You may as well kills us bitch. We aren't going to talk", the first one spoke. Sai kneeled in front of him and raised his mask just enough for the ninja to see a playful smile.

"The others had mercy. Not so much you two. You see my beautiful comrade Here, well she tends to her bored", Sai threatened all whilst maintaining a smile. The second ninja gulped a little. Amani looked at Sai and rolled her eyes.

"I still won't speak". Amani grabbed him by the arm and wrapped a shadow around him. "You see we could easily pull the information out of you but our Lord wishes you to be dealt with here and not at the village. So this is going to hurt", Amani said in a hollow tone.

"Rose shadow, thorn vine", she muttered as the shadow grew thorns. The shadow slowly wrapped up the ninjas throat and to his eyes. "If you want to keep your sight I would speak", she gave him one last chance. The ninja gulped nervously before glaring at her.

"She did warn you", Sai stated as the ninja screamed. The shadow thorns spread into his eyes. Sai turned to the second ninja. "Now would you like to talk now?", he asked as the ninja bled out.

The ninja was shaking by now. He looked at his three dead teammates and them at his captures.

"We are distanced shinobi. We thought if we came here and stole your hidden treasures we would be able to return. That's all I swear", Amani looked into his eyes and studied them.

"I believe you", she whispered.

"So you'll let me go?".

"Nope". She pulled the chain until his insides were mush and then wrapped it back around her wrist.

"Well that was boring. How should be dispose of their bodies Luna?", Sai asked.

Amani found a memory flicker in.

"Rin we cannot leave their bodies here. You need to deal with them", Uzuki claimed.

Rin sighed and kneeled down by the guards, he released his spiders. "Eat" 

"Rin you are so amazing! See we are the best team ever", Mina giggled as she linked her arms between her comrades. Uzuki smiled at her precious students.

"Lets go! We are going to find the creators of those... things".

"Right!".

"Hey Luna?".

Amani looked at Sai and shrugged. She placed her hand on the ground and release her mark slightly. "Decaying earth jutsu", she muttered.

The earth rose and started to die, taking the bodies with it.

"Earth style, revival spring jutsu", this time the earth revived and looked like no one had stepped foot on it in a long time.

The pair headed back to the village, Sai intwined his fingers in hers. He didn't know why but something about her made him want to give her some form of contact.

What is it about you that makes me want to protect you, Luna?


	9. Kiss Her, Love Her

It had been just over a week since everyone returned from the sand village. Amani was showing no return of her emotions. She sat by the Sakura tree in her garden, her eyes scanning over Kakashis book. Lee awkwardly walked towards her and blushed when he saw the kind of book she was reading. She looked up at him and scanned his appearance.

A small tingle admitted from her chest. Like something was to break free only go be pushed back down. Lee studied that quick glimmer of light in her eyes before it faded. So you are still in there my petal.

Lee thought back to what his sensie had told them.

"Guy sensie how is she going to get her feelings back?!".

"I asked Uzuki that same question and she told me something interesting".

Neji looked at Guy and waited for an answer. He wanted his sister back.

"She has two sides to herself. Love and despair. When her despair side is taking over, it would seem like she is numb but actually it is her sorrow. She is so swallowed by her own pain that it crushes all the other emotions. Then there is love. That is when Amani finds light, the joy that lives within her carries around everyone else. It is why many have fallen for her".

"So to bring her back she needs love? How do we express our love Guy sensie!", Lee begged his teacher.

"Now that is simple Lee. Through the bonds of love. Actions speak more than words".

So her Lee was, he leaned down and raised her chin. Amani looked at him with a blank expression. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do, What he had wanted to do for years now.

"Please do not hate me for this petal", he whispered as he placed his lips against hers.

It was a small gesture but it was the key to the beginning. He moved his lips against hers and found a soft sound in response. A sound that sent a shiver down his spine. He felt arms wrap around his neck and the kiss deepened. That was when he remembered the last part...

"Though when her emotions come back, they may come in a strange order".

A blush crept upon his cheeks but he didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her tighter. When it was over he pulled away panting slightly. He found himself shifting a little awkwardly. Amani looked up at Lee from under her long lashes and smiled softly.

"Are you back, Amani?", his voice was nervous and flustered. Amani was about to respond when the feeling was being pushed down again.

"I'm trying", she whispered as the pain started to creep back in. Lee nodded and was about to step back completely, only for Amani to take hold of his hand and look up at him. "Thank you Lee", she whispered.

Lee nodded and headed to train. He needed to distract himself from that feeling.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Amani was walking down the street, a small amount of her emotions was back, just enough for her to look at the stars with a minor smile. She jumped to the rooftops and looked up at the glistening canvas above her.

Shikamaru saw her jump to the rooftops. He had heard about what happened at the sand village and what Guy had said. Man this is a drag.

He was debating if this was worth the trouble. He knew he could easily start something with Temari but at the same time, The lazy ninja knew better than that. Shikamaru joined Amani on their rooftop and saw her laying down on the bench.

"How are you doing?", he asked as he joined her looking at the stars.

"It depends on the moment", Amani whispered as she touched her lips. She never thought Lee had it in him.

Shikamaru saw the action and the small flush on her cheeks. That jealous feeling filled him to the core again and all sense was out of the way. He stood up and Amani looked at him.

"You're in my way Shikamaru", she glared up at him. Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder and put a little pressure so she would back down.

"Just be quiet and let me check something", he muttered as he put her lips against hers.

Amanis eyes opened in surprise. Not again...

His kiss was different from Lee's. Lee's kiss carried a need, it was driven. Shikamarus carried something different, it was passionate. Heavy.

Shikamaru needed to see. He needed to know if there was even just a speck that she would feel the same. And he got his answer.

Amani kissed back, her response was like a new high for Shikamaru. He had heard her laughter, heard her voice but now this small response was something else. It pushed him further. He eventually had to pull away to breathe. Looking down at him he found himself very alert. Her lips were swollen, a blush covered her cheeks.

"Um sorry", he laughed awkwardly. Amani looked at the stars wondering why he was apologising. Only when he wiped a tear from her cheek, he found that she was expressing emotions and yet....

"I wonder", Amani whispered.

"What's wrong?".

"I wonder what I should be feeling at this moment. My cheeks are flushed and I'm warm inside but I'm crying", Amani was trying to analyse her own emotions.

"Just give it time Amani, you'll figure it out. I've got to go or my mum's going to kill me", Shikamaru waved and headed home.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Kurenai and her team had just turned to the leaf village from their recent mission. The sun was barely in the sky so she told her team to head home to rest until later that day. Kiba and his large hound took a slow walk back to the compound. That is when the scent hit him.

It was a scent he had not smelled in a long time, that of cherry blossoms. He felt his heart beat faster. Is it really Her?

The duo ran down the winding streets, thanking it was still too early for the villagers. That is when Kiba came to a stop. The most beautiful scent hit him as he looked up at her. Amani stood on the top of a post, it was a habbit she had picked up when she was away. She would watch as the last of the stars left the sky.

"Amani is that you?!", Kiba shouted up.

Amani looked down and saw him, a large hound and his owner. She tilted her head for a moment before noticing the markings on his cheeks. "Kiba".

Her voice sent Kiba into a frenzy for a moment, it was the softest sound he had heard. She jumped down gracefully and landed next to her old friend. Kiba gazed at her for a moment, her appearance had changed drastically but he could easily tell it was her. There was no mistaken that scent.

"You look amazing", he muttered as he studied her every feature.

He couldn't believe that this girl- no woman in front of him was the same Amani. He hadn't heard about what had happened in the sand but right now that didn't matter. There was something he had wanted to do for a long time and seeing her there, as beautiful as she was.

Kiba grabbed her and pulled her close, his lips against hers. Amani gasped in delight, this caused Kiba to go wild. His tongue sought hers and he pulled her closer.

Amani was losing her mind. Why does everyone keep kissing me? And why can't I push them away?

Kiba smirked when he pulled away from her. The flush on her cheeks was evidence of what had just transpired. Kiba waved goodbye and headed to his compound.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Amani screamed in frustration, her feelings were returning and once again she found her screwed up heart confused. She grabbed Kakashis book and went to her little medow. For a while she just sat and read. With about half her emotions back she found that once more she could enjoy the story and maybe finish it this time.

Kakashi was thinking hard on everything that he and Guy had talked about. He knew he felt something for Amani but he couldn't tell if it was an actual liking or just lust. During his confusing train of thought, the silver haired ninja found himself in a familiar area. There upon a large boulder in the middle of a medow was the problem to his confusion. He watched Amani for a little while. How her lips would turn up a little as she read. He then saw how she would shift her position at certain times with a blush on his face. He frowned not knowing what he was feeling or even why he came to this place.

He walked over to Amani and leaned over her.

"Enjoying the book?", he asked his fellow jounin.

"I'm almost finished it", she smiled softly. It wasn't that complete smile that Kakashi had grown to seeing on her but it was a start.

"What do you think of it so far?", he was curious.

"I love it, though some of it is unrealistic", she sighed. Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"What part is unrealistic for you?".

"This bit- his face was close to hers. He knew not of how he had found himself in this situaiton, always he had been content with being sought after by women. Yet here he found this person, her beauty a true treasure. He found that she had stirred a fire inside him and it needed to be released", Amani looked up at Kakashi who was still leaning over her.

"What is so unrealistic about that?", Kakashi found this conversation as a good distraction from certain urges.

"At the start of the story, he is being chased after by all these women. Yet he meets this girl one time and that is enough for him to fall in love", Amani huffed.

"Trust me it's not that unrealistic. I'm going through something like that at this very moment", Kakashi muttered not meaning to say it out loud.

Amani looked up at him blushing. It would seem Kakashi had just sorted out his confusion. I get it then. This is going to get me into trouble in the long run.... but...

Amani felt something stir deeper within her, it was like a coil at the pit of her stomach. Whilst Kakashi was lost in his thought he felt his mask slide down and soft lips against hers. He let out a small groan before pinning Amani on top of the boulder. He felt Amani wrap her legs around him waist and press against him.

Kakashi groaned again and deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure how much restraint he had. Amani made a soft moan which almost pushed him over the edge. It was the purest sound he had ever heard. He pulled away and looked down at her. Both panting heavily.

"Glad to see your feelings are back", Kakashi laughed.

Amani sat up trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Kakashi smirked as he lifted his mask back up, knowing fully well why she was uncomfortable. 

"Well some form of emotions are back", she muttered. Kakashi laughed lightly and placed his head against hers.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

That night Amani found herself having the dreamless sleep, something she was truly greatful for. The same however, could not be said for a certain four male ninja. They all laid awake and staring at the ceiling with one thought in mind.

Amani, you are driving me insane. I will make you mine!


	10. Dazed Emotions (has a lil  lemon)

Kiba was walking through the village, the day before still had his head filled with thoughts of Amani. It was certain to him now, he was in love with the Hyuga girl. He met up with Shino to wait on Kurenai and Hinata. That is when Naruto showed up. Naruto was looking for another member to join them on a mission, Kiba couldn't believe how much the loud mouth had grown. Then when Hinata shower up and fainted he was reminded of the old days.

"Hey Naruto, before you go - Do you know what happened to Amanis old team? I've seen Amani but not the others", Naruto looked at Kiba with a grim expression.

"Rin was my relative and he died", Shino muttered, "though I'm not sure how".

Kiba looked at Shino and gave him a reassuring smile.

"When we were fighting those akustuki fuckers, Amani fought Mina", Naruto stated.

"Wait so Mina was part of the Akustuki?!", Kiba exclaimed. Naruto shook his head and clenched his fist.

"From what it seemed, Mina died a long time ago and she was made into a puppet thing. Amani killed her", Naruto looked at Kiba. "She has no team now. Her feelings are weird and she has two souls or something. Kakashi sensie said that some guys love her or something", Kiba blushed at this and patted Akamaru on the head.

"I see. So she has lost her closest friends", Shino muttered as he looked in the direction of the beautiful girl.

"Mhm and Sakura even said that Amani had these scars all over! And weird strings on her neck", Naruto started to ramble. Amani appeared behind him and wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

"What else did that billboard say", Amani whispered. Naruto screamed and jumped away.

"When did you get here?", Naruto laughed nervously. Amani stuck out her tongue before waving at Kiba. Her eyes wandered to Shino and she bowed down causing them to look at her shocked.

"Forgive me for I am to blame for Rins death", she whispered.

Before they could respond a anbu appeared behind Amani. "My lady, it is time", Amani rose and nodded. "I'll be seeing ya".

They arrived at the headquarters and Amani looked at Danzo and the hokage. The two elders were also there.

"Amani Hyuga. Code name Luna. From this day on you are named captain", Tsunade declared.

"Yes my lady", Amani kneeled at her leaders. She looked up and saw Sai.

"Now your mission is clear. You along with code name Sai and code name Yamato, you are to join team Kakashi. Observe the nine tailed host, Naruto Uzumaki and be prepared to face those of the Akustuki. We are also aware of your unique ability", Amani looked at Danzo and glared.

"That ability is a forbidden one my lady", Amani stated.

"The restriction shall be lifted, Shadow priestess", Danzo smirked. Amani glared at the head of the foundation before standing up. "As you say".

Amani jumped up to the balcony and was greeted by four anbu ninja. "Captain Amani we are your new personal guard", Amani studied them and in one swift movement she removed their masks earning a gasp.

"First I wish your faces so I know who can actually be trusted. Secondly I am Luna. Do not be foolish enough to call me by my actual name. Now what am I to call you", her new guards were surprised by the maturity of the girl. With a satisfied expression they looked up at their new captain.

"I am Yuna", a girl with white hair spoke.

"Akane", a blonde haired man spoke.

"Shikana my lady", a girl with brown hair muttered.

Then Amanis eyes lingered to the final one and her cold exterior turned to a childish squeal. "Sai", Sai well sighed and smiled at her.

"Oh don't give me that fake bull", Amani muttered and threw her arm over his shoulder. "Now I believe myself and Sai have a mission. However I do have a mission for you three", Yuna, Akane and Shikana looked at their new captiain.

"Judging by your appearance and manner, Yuna you are related to Kakashi Hatake", Yunas eyes widened at this.

"Akane, it is clear you are related to Ino Yamanaka", Akane smirked slightly.

"And as for you Shikana. You are clearly a Nara", the three of the ninja were surprised by this. She could tell just by one glance.

"You are specialists in your own right. I hereby have this mission for you, Yuna, Akane and Shikana- you are to travel to the village hidden in the shadows. There you will find a temple, once you are there you are to select from a handful of scrolls and weapons. Once you have collected one come back go the village", she commanded. She looked at the chain around her wrist.

"And one more thing. If anyone follows you, you are to eliminate them. If they are from our village then you are to erase their memories. And if they are sent by Danzo... lose them. Danzo must never know of the temple", the three of them looked at where Danzo once was and then at their captiain before nodding.

As Sai and Amani walked through the headquarters, Sai looked at his new comrade. He was to report anything to Danzo however he also found that he would rather cross Danzo than he would Amani. He had seen that side of her and a small flicker of fear was set within him. Amani turned to Sai with her usual blank expression. He studied that expression.

"I know what you are thinking, Sai", Sai opened his eyes and looked at the new captain. "If you betray me it will be worse. Now I also know you are wanting to check out Naruto so on you go", Sai nodded and headed to where the blonde would be.

Amani left the headquarters, nodding a little everytime a member would show her their respects. Why was I even picked as captain?

She found herself heading to the hospital to visit Kakashi before they left. The silver haired ninja was asleep when she entered the room. She leaned down and pulled the sheet down and giggled. He still wears that mask.

Amani wanted him to wake up so she could talk to him but all her efforts were in vain. She sighed and came up with a plan. Uzuki said that if I wanted to rouse a man from bed this would work.

She locked the door before walking back over to the silver ninja. She pulled his mask down and sat on top of him, straddling him from either side. Her lips placed gently on his.

Kakashi was sleeping when he felt a weight pressed against his body. Warmth filled his core when he felt lips against his. Then the fear of someone seeing his face woke him up. A large blush crept on his lips when he opened his eye.

"A-Amani!", he muttered as she sat up.

"Bout time", she giggled. Kakashi found himself trying to not have too much excitement below but the longer she sat on him the... harder... It was.

"You can get off me now", Kakashi stuttered. Amani pressed down on him more.

"You sure that's what you want?", Kakashi shook his head slowly and Amani smirked. Her eyes glanced to the stand next to his bed and saw two of the Icha Icha books. "You really like those books huh", Kakashi nodded and groaned slightly as she moved slowly. She leaned over and grabbed one of the books.

"I see you're at that chapter", Amani tilted her head and leaned down once more and whispered in Kakashis ear, "You seem like a very big fan", she giggled softly as she felt him grow beneath her.

"They have a good plot", Kakashi muttered nervously. What is she doing to me?

"It sucks you won't be with us until you're healed. Though I came here for some advice", Amani sat up but kept her position. Kakashi grunted as she wiggled around a little.

"And what would that ...erm... be", he titled his head up to see her properly. You truly are beautiful.

"I've been made a anbu captain", Kakashis eye widened at this and worry was evident on his face.

"I see and because I once was as well you believe I may have some advice?", Amani nodded, "I wish I could. But all I can really tell you is to be careful of who you trust", Amani bit her lip.

"I was hoping for more but thank you", she leaned down and placed her lips on his. A soft moan erupted from her throat causing Kakashi to harden further. 

"Best not keep that up or I will struggle to restrain myself", he whispered as his breath grew heavy.

"True", Amani leaned down once more and kissed down his jaw and throat before stopping. "My emotions aren't fully back and if anything they are coming in a daze", she sighed and climbed off of him.

Kakashi sighed in relief as the warmth stated to go down and Amani pulled his mask back up.

"Anyways I need to go, I have a mission tomorrow".

Kakashi watched as she left and groaned. He felt the blood creep up to his cheeks and he blushed.

Captain huh?


	11. Revelations

Amani found herself standing in front of a comical sight. Naruto was having a stand off with Sai when she watched as the man named Yamato appeared giving Naruto a terrifying look.

This has gone on long enough.

Amani jumped down with a playful smile and tilted her head to the side. Sai observed his captain and did the same. She leaned against him and glared a Sakura. The pinkette was pulling a strange face.

"You are right Sai. With an expression like that she truly is ugly", Sakura glared at Amani.

"Why are you so mad at me?", Amani smirked and turned to Naruto.

"Hey buddy", Naruto grinned at her whilst Sakura was left wondering what she did wrong. "Its rude to stare you know. Or will I just add that to your list", Sakura looked away and frowned. "Thought so".

Yamato observed the group and then turned to Amani. So this is the new captain. She seems to know this Sai.

Yamato explained the mission then told everyone to meet him at the entrance in exactly one hour. Amani stayed behind however and Yamato turned to face her. He saw how her expression had become more relaxed and he did the same.

"Is everything alright, Amani?", Yamato asked.

"Yes I just wanted to talk", Yamato nodded for her to continue, "You work for the black ops. This much I know however I do wonder if it is for Lady Tsunade or that bastard", Yamato understood now.

"The hokage had asked for me to keep a close eye on this Sai. To watch Naruto and figure out Danzos plan. He is the one that gave you that eclipse mark isn't he", Amani nodded and she stretched her arms.

"Can you tell me exactly what he did, it could help us figure out his plan", Amani sighed and showed him under her tongue. Yamato frowned and smiled understanding. "I see, go get your things".

Amani headed back to the compound and passed by Hinata on the way back. Hinata hadn't seen her cousin in three years and now there she was. She felt awkward as she looked at her. "Hey Amani", Hinata almost whispered.

Amani turned and looked at her cousin. She saw that she was still the same shy Hinata. "Oh hi", Hinata wasn't sure how to act around her cousin. Her father had finally told her the story behind Amanis curse. But what she found truly strange was that Amani no longer had the mark on her for head.

Hinatas eyes glanced at Amanis head and Amani frowned. "If you must know it was removed. Now your family have no control over me", Hinata felt a little anxious. Whilst her heart was truly kind, she knew that the mark was meant to keep the side branches in place in case they lost control.

The girls parted in silence, Hinata found that whilst she had stayed kind and herself, Amani had become a different person. She watched as her cousin swayed in confidence. Something that she lacked.

When Amani arrived at the compound she walked past her uncle without even sparing him a second glance. Hiashi noticed her mark was gone and frowned. Amani entered her room and packed a few things. Biting her lip she saw a familiar photograph sitting on her nightstand.

They were the ones who should have been alive, not me

They were the ones who should have been alive, not me.

She opened her shirt and looked into the mirror. Placing her hand on her chest, a small seal appeared in the shape of the sun. It will take several hours to activate if I am to use that set of jutsu.

The team met at the gate and headed out. Amani found herself amused behind the banter of Naruto and Sai. After a few hours of walking and arguing the arrived at hot springs. As the men headed towards their baths the two girls got undressed.

Sakura looked over at Amanis body feeling guilty. Every scar was showing. "Did you not see enough the first time", Amani spat at her. Sakuras eyes opened wide and she finally realised what she had done to anger her.

"You heard everything?"

"I may have been out but yes. I heard everything. What right did you have to share such information with someone that was not even a medical ninja? What gave you the right to try and analyse me", Amani glared at Sakura.

"I'm sorry! I was worried and curious about your injuries", Amani turned to Sakura with a few tears in her eyes.

"It will be my choice if I tell you or not. Just never do such a thing again", her voice was darkened. Sakura nodded and they headed to the baths.

After relaxing in the warm waters, all the team sat down for a large meal. Amani couldn't find a comfortable position to sit however. Sai recognised the expression if discomfort on her face and recalled the book he had seen her read. The comfort of his touch, skin against skin set her worried mind at ease.

Sai grabbed the anxious Amani by her wrist and pulled her on his lap. Sakura gasped at the sight. "Oh wow. You are together?", this caused Amani to laugh.

"Not in the way you think. Sai... well he is a complicated guy. But thanks Sai", she was comfortable at last. The sun seal on her chest was beginning to set in.

As they all went to sleep, Amani found herself sitting on the roof. Now that this seal has been triggered I won't be able to sleep for a long time.

Yamato watched Amani and jumped up next to her. He saw the soft glow on her chest and frowned.

"So is that the special ability that you have been told to use?".

"Yes, the sun shadow. The fact that I was ordered to do so means that there is a chance of extreme danger", Amani sighed as she hugged her legs, "though now it's been activated I won't be sleeping for a few months at least", she sighed.

Yamato felt bad for the girl, she was still so young and yet she had endured do much. He saw a few scars just by the nape of her neck and kneeled down. Unlike many people, Amani allowed him to look at the scars. Something about him calmed her.

"May I ask how you got these", Amani traced the scars lightly and she sighed.

"It depends on the scar. Several were obtained during the first year of my mission then the others six months after that and finally at the end".

Yamato nodded slowly as she looked up at him. "If I tell you I ask that you speak of it to no one".

"It began three years ago....."


	12. The Misson: part 1

A quick warning. This chapter is going to be graphic and could be triggering. I'm writing it this way because I want to convey the dark experiences Amani goes through as it will show her development later in the book!

"It began three years ago when we were assigned a mission".

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Amani come on speak with me", Mina said softly as she wrapped her arm around her friend. Amani pushed her away and glared.

"Feelings are useless Mina".

"That's not true! Feelings are.... feelings are what keep us human", Mina debated.

"No. Feelings are a hindrance. They crush your heart and make you weak", Amani held her heart. It had been three days since the incident where she was chased by Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru. Her chest felt heavy.

"You're wrong Amani, you'll see". Mina sighed as she wrapped her hand in Rins.

They sat by the campfire, the moon was shinning high above. Uzuki approached her team and sat down.

"Now I will tell you all the details of this mission. First of all it is three years though it could take longer. Secondly this is a S ranked mission. You may loose your lives", her team nodded and became alert of the situation.

"The akustuki have several hideouts, we are to take each one down. We are to also find as much information as possible- no matter the situation. Girls you will be learning a new form of jutsu by the name of seduction. Rin I will be expecting you to become stronger at your tracking", the three of them nodded slowly. "The mission goes further than this however. Amani you are expected to progress that seal of yours so I will be taking you to the land of Shadows. It is a long distance away. Mina you are to be trained in your sound jutsus. By doing this we will be going to the land of echoes. And finally Rin, we are going to the land of bones to make you advanced in body disposal. Our mission will be taking us to all these lands anyways so it makes life a little easier. First we are heading to the land of echoes", Uzuki finished and sat down.

We never knew what was to happen.

For three months they travelled and trained. They fought many foes and their bond grew. That is until they arrived at the land of echoes. They were to travel to the known Akustuki hideout. However, when they entered a town that was within the land of echoes, Amani and Mina were told to gather information. The girls entered a inn and used the technique that Uzuki had taught them. Seduction.

"My my, don't you have pretty eyes", a voice grumbled as he grabbed hold of Amanis arm. She flinched and tried to pull away. Mina let out a scream as another man had held her.

"Our master does like making such pretty puppets. He has a little experiment in the works and I think you two would do nicely but first let's have a little fun", the man smirked cruelly as he pinned Amani down. Mina tried to escape her captures grasp only for him to pin her down.

"Watch girly, you'll be next".

Amani fought ad hard as she could, the man tore open her legs and forced himself inside her. Amani screamed out in agony, she tried to push him away but the resistance was making it worse.

"Now now pretty eyes, keep fighting and it will just get worse", he pressed down on her harder. Mina was crying as her capture began to do the same.

By the time the girls were supposed to meet back with Rin and Uzuki, they weren't there. Rin ran into the inn and found it empty. The sign of struggle was on the ground. He released his spiders and had them track the girls but to avail they weren't there.

"We need to find them!", Rin screamed at Uzuki. She nodded and they started their long search.

☆☆☆☆☆

Innocence was a childish ideal. We changed.

For three weeks Amani and Mina had found themselves in a dank cell, the never ending agony of being shared with many of the people within the physicality. The endless screams that echoed down the dank corridors. Then the cell door opened.

"Come on girlie, it's your turn. Our little friend died", the bastard known as Suzuki laughed coldly. Mina was trembling in fear.

"Leave her alone!".

"No can do pretty eyes", he smirked.

"If you can't then take me instead!", Amani screamed.

"Amani No!", Mina cried out as she tried to reach her friend as she was dragged from the cell. Amani turned and smiled ever so softly at Mina.

"Never stop fighting".

Amani screamed as she was forced on the stone slab. The fear crept deep within her as she saw several ninja dressed in white.

Her screams echoed against the walls, blood pouring by the litre. This routine continued for days on end.

"My she has a lot of fight in her. This girl may just do. Now it is time to replace the organs. Master Sasori will be pleased if this works", Suzuki grinned.

Amani shivered as the cold metal pressed against her skin. They never once gave her something to numb the pain. Said that her pain made her chakra stronger. The incision was made and her cries broke out.

For days this operation was created, first her kidneys. Then her liver. Day by day a new organ was removed and replaced with something entirely different. Suzuki entered the room and grinned slyly. He stroked her hair as she looked up at him with hollow eyes.

"She has such pretty eyes No? Perhaps we can make it a little more... stronger", the head doctor nodded. "Get the other girl".

Amani opened her eyes to a familiar scream. She had found Mina strapped on to the slab next to her. A doctor was currently draining fluid from her eye. Amani squirmed trying to reach out for Mina.

"Leave her alone!", Amani screamed.

After hours of Mina screaming out, it stopped. Suzuki watched from the shadows as the fluid was injected into Amanis left eye. She screamed out. Like acid against her eye she felt it sizzle. It activated her byakugan and her once clear eye turned green.

"Take pretty eyes to her cell. Her body needs a few weeks to heal. For now try the experiment on the other one".

☆☆☆☆☆

Amani awoke to darkness. Her left eye was emitting a large amount of chakra. She looked around the cell and bit her lip when she didn't see Mina. No....

Seven weeks passed by and Mina still had not been returned to her cell. The only thing that reassured Amani she was alive was the sickening screams from down the corridor. Her cell opened and Suzuki entered.

"Looks like it's time for the next phase pretty eyes", Suzuki grinned as he dragged Amani out.

As she laid upon the slabs, the doctor looked at her stomach and frowned slightly. "Sir, this girl is eating bare minimum yes?".

"Only if she behaves why?", Suzuki asked.

"It would seem the girl is with child", Amanis eyes widened at this. She looked at Suzuki who's normal cocky expression faltered.

"Are you certain?", he asked. The doctor nodded. "I see. Do what you must but make sure that unborn child survives", Suzuki left the room.

Amani was trembling. She turned to see Mina was laying on the slab, two of her limbs were missing and a doctor was currently shaping the bone in a wooden cover. She shook as the doctor approached her with a saw.

"This will hurt. But since no harm is to come to that child I will be generous and give you a small dose of morphine", he injected it into her arm. As soon as the numbness set in the saw was against her skin.

Amani looked down and saw her right leg had been removed. She shuddered at it. "Now to fix this up".

Mina was crying when Amani came to. She looked at Mina and her legs were replaced with that of a puppet. She glanced at her own and saw the same on her right.

☆☆☆☆☆

It had been five months since the girls body parts were starting to be replaced with that of wood. Amanis stomach was swollen. The recent experiment was forcing her chakra to be produced into a kind of thread. She had heard Suzuki saying something about forcing a puppet soul inside Mina soon.

Amani could take it. She wanted to die but everytime she or Mina got close, one of the things that were used to replace their organs would trigger and heal them. She knew it had been six days since Mina had been taken away. Two since the screaming stopped. It was on this day that one of the guards seemed to be relaxed. He slouched by the gate of her cell, the keys were dangling.

One more time.

Amani forced herself to her feet, still not used to the puppet limbs. She moved quietly behind the guard and let her chakra flow out. The shadow wound around his neck and it snapped. She quickly grabbed the keys and his ninja tools. She ran down the corridor as fast as she could. Throwing kunai left and right, killing each person she came across. Then she made it to a room she was all to familiar with.

"What is it doing out of its cage?!", Suzuki yelled as he charged at her. Amani glared and threw her last kunai at him, killing him instantly.

She took out each of the doctors before limping over to Mina.

"Amani? They said you died", Mina whimpered as Amani tore off the straps.

"I'm here, come on Mina we need to leave", Amani cried as she tried to pull her friend up.

Mina reach up and wiped a tear from Amanis eye.

"Please kill me. They put one of those.... things inside me. I can't take it Amani. I don't want to become one of those things", Mina begged.

"You can't ask me to do this Mina! We have come so far", Amani was breaking apart.

"Please I won't make it anyways. They said I failed. Did you get them all Amani?".

"Every one of them", she cried.

"Then at least we completed that part of the mission", Mina smiled softly as she pleaded Amani once more.

"Alright Mina...". Amani focused her chakra on Minas chest and numbed the pain inside of her friend.

"Live for me and tell Rin I love him", Mina whispered as Amani took her life.

"I will".

Amani heard the sound of heavy footsteps as reinforcements arrived. She looked at Mina and cried as she ran for the exit. She found herself staring at the stars for the first time in almost a year. She screamed out Rins name.

☆☆☆☆

Rin and Uzuki had been searching day and night, they came across several hideouts. Eliminating all within until they came across the last known one in the land of echoes.

Rin had all but given up hope. He heard a scream. His name rang out throughout the dense land. "This way Uzuki!".

They ran towards the scream. There before them was a girl. Her hair a ginger brown. Tears in her eyes as the shadows wrapped around her.

"AMANI!", Rin yelled as he ran towards her. "Where is Mina?!".

Amani looked at the blood on her hands and cried harder. "She's gone Rin. Now please let me die too", Amani begged.

Uzuki looked at her student and saw her stomach.

"What did they do to you? What did they do to my Mina", Rin cried as he held her close.

Amani screamed as pain erupted from her womb. "Please let me die".

☆☆☆☆☆

That was how I lost Mina. And my innocence was destroyed.... However the mission was to continue and my heart was yet to stop beating.

Yamato looked at Amani. He didn't know what to say. By now the sun was breaking through the sky. He held her close to his chest and stroked her hair.

"I will protect you Amani".

I owe you that much.


	13. Broken Bridges

The team sat in position as they awaited Sasoris subordinate on the bridge. Yamato sent a worried glance to Amani, after hearing about her mission he was worried she knew of this subordinate.  
And that was just the first year.

As the cloaked stranger walked across the bridge, Yamato moved in his false Sasori vessel. He watched as the stranger removed their hood and revealed Kabuto. Naruto felt rage flicker within him. Amani knew this man all too well. She felt her eye flicker and resonate with a small piece of her brain that had been replaced.

Him.

Her eye started to glow a dark green, she watched as Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. By now Naruto was losing control. His chakra was dark red and moving. Amani tilted her head and activated her byakugan. The green eye looked deeper and saw the shape of a fox. It shifted as Orochimaru toyed with Naruto. Amani saw how Sai had abandoned the team and frowned. Danzo.

As Naruto began to battle Orchimaru, Amani lunged at Kabuto. His eyes widened then he smirked coldly.

"I see you are still alive", he smirked. Yamato looked between the two and the realisation hit him.

"Don't sound so disappointed", she felt the spark trigger and the fury activated the eclipse mark. Her chest began to glow brightly. Kabutos eyes widened at the glowing dawn seal.

"What is that? I gave you no such gift".

Amani glared at him, the earth around her began to decay. "With every shadow there is the sun to cast it", she muttered.

She motioned her hands performing signs the medical ninja had never seen before.

"Hidden shadow jutsu. Dawn's vengeance", she whispered. The two seals slowly started to reach each other as a shadow appeared in her hand. The shadow became enveloped in a blinding light. It took the shape of a chain.

Yamato felt the burst of chakra that rivalled Narutos. The ground shook as Narutos battle grew. All the while, Amani wrapped the chain around Kabuto, the blinding light shadow seeped into his chakra.

"What are you doing?!".

"You destroyed my body. You took Mina away from me. You destroyed Rin", she jumped at him, her eye was burning at it triggered at last. "Archive".

The chakra projected from her eye and it revealed a strange screen. The chain drained the chakra from Kabuto and information began to glimmer on the screen. As soon as the medical ninja saw this he tore off the chain. "So that is how it works. As much as I would love to take you with me. Our play time is over", he healed Sakuras arm and jumped away to his master.

Yamato ran to Naruto and sealed the beast away. As Sakura was healing her comrade, Yamato approached Amani.

"Can you tell me what you just did?". Amani nodded and beckoned for him to follow.

As they sat on the cliff, Amani touched her eye as it began to calm.

"Mina had a special ability to copy any information she saw. When they injected that liquid from her eye to mines it mixed with my byakugan. Then that bastard, Kabuto. He headed this part of the experiment. By then most of my organs were replaced and he took a piece of my brain and injected some of Minas chakra inside. He did something before repairing the tissue. Now I can copy the information to an advanced degree. I've found that using it to drain someone's chakra whilst it is activated allows me to store their information", Amani touched her eye once more. "Only lady Tsunade and Uzuki know of this. If Danzo was to ever find out....", a tear slipped down her cheek.

Yamato was amazed by this ability. He could see why she feared Danzo finding out about it though. He wondered if there was a way to have her removed from his grasp and be placed into the anbu that protect the hokage instead.

"Your secret is safe with me. And if you ever wish to finish telling me about your mission let me know", he said calmly before heading back to Naruto. They headed over to where Yamatos clone had seen Sai. Amani kneeled down and frowned.

"He betrayed me", her voice was laced with anger.

Sakura and Naruto looked confused by this. Since Amani still hasn't calmed down both her eyes were now green. She focused the chakra and sighed.

"Archive. Reveal".

Yamato watched in amazement, he saw what his clone had seen from a distance. Around them showed Sai handing a folder to Orochimaru before they headed to the forest. Their lips moved but no sound came out. Amani held her left eye and allowed the archive to shut down. Her right eye went back to its usual clear whilst the other stayed green. Yamato noticed this and how Amani was sighing.

"At least we know he went willingly. Judging by the movements of their lips, Danzo sent him. Then there is my dam eye. Seems I can't shut it off so please be careful what you say around me", she closed her eye and watched them look at her strangely.

"Amani what was that?", Sakura asked.

"One of the things I don't wish to tell you. Captian Yamato knows so that is enough", she stated as she headed in the direction of where Sai and his snake friends went.

As they ran through the trees, she was absorbing in the world around her. Naruto was dizzy so they decided to take a break. As Sakura healed herself and the two male ninja conversed, Amani tried to deactivate the archive byakugan in her eye but alas she had no result.

"This is annoying".

☆☆☆☆☆

They travelled to the hide out, thanks to Yamato they were able to track Sai. Upon entering the underground hideout they sneaked around until they came across Sai in a locked room. Before any of the others were able to say anything, Amani was behind Sai with a kunai to his throat.

"What did I tell you about betraying me Sai", Sai felt fear for the second time that day. However he expressed no such expression and smiled at those around him.

"Captain I had to follow Lord Danzos order", he muttered.

"Amani why is he calling you captian?", Naruto questioned. She sighed and looked at him.

"I am a anbu black ops captian", Sakura widened her eyes at this.

"Why was a anbu captain sent with us?".

"It doesn't matter. Not right now. Sai what was that file you handed to Orochimaru", Amani demanded as she pressed the blade closer to his skin.

"How did you know about that".

"That is none of your concern", Sai looked down and felt a small ball tighten within his stomach. What is this feeling?

He explained his mission to the team just in time for them to vanish as Kabuto entered his room. Yamato tied Sai up with his wood style and Naruto pulled out even more emotions.

Sai just couldn't comprehend the bond that the blonde and Sasuke shared. He observed how Amani was slightly trembling at the sight of Kabuto.

Why do I want to protect Her?

"Sai?", Amanis voice whispered as Sai held his blade to Kabutos throat.

"I want to see this bond you share Naruto. I want to know why my heart beats faster when I look at you Amani", he whispered. "Lets go find Sasuke".

The group left Kabuto with Yamatos wooden clone. They searched room by room. Amani split from the rest of the group, the corridors were winding non stop. Then it happened, a large explosion opened the roof. There they regrouped and came across the one they had been searching for.

"Sasuke", Naruto muttered as he looked up at his best friend.

"Naruto", his gaze turned to Sai, "So this is my replacement?", his eyes then turned to Amani and he tiled his head slightly.

"Those eyes...Amami?", he jumped down in front of the brunette and leaned close to her. "You are still beautiful", Sakura felt her stomach twist a little. Even after all these years, his gaze was for Amani.

Naruto felt his chakra burning, the fox playing with his emotions. Sasuke glared at him and saw within him. Amani took this chance to step away slowly, her archive was triggering next to Sasuke and she was struggling to contain it. Orochimaru saw the girl, he noticed his curse mark was gone.

"Tell me treasure, where did that gift I so kindly give you go?", he asked and saw Amanis eyes go to Kabuto.

"So your little bitch doesn't tell you everything", she smirked.

The sanine looked at Kabuto as they disapeared. With their presence gone, Amani felt dizzy. This ability was draining her. She felt Yamato wrap her arm over his shoulder as he hoisted her up.

"Let's head back to the village".

Amani... What other secrets do you have?


	14. In My Heart (a lil lemon with Shika)

When everyone returned to the leaf village and reported to the hokage, Amani and Yamato stood before Tsunade. She studied Amanis still activated eye and frowned.

"It's not injured so I cannot heal it. You said this came from part of that operation?", Amani nodded and raised a piece of her hair up.

"This scar is from the procedure my lady", Tsunade studied it closer. She could feel the chakra humming under the scar.

"The chakra that I'm sensing, I've never seen anything like it. Do you remember what caused this effect?".

Amani shook her head and looked down. "I was a bit preoccupied having a chunk of my head cut out", she retorted a little bitterly. An uncomfortable silence drifted through the air for a few moments before Tsunade coughed.

"Right. Well I would like to study this at a later date. For now go rest up, take the day to yourself since you can't sleep", the hokage dismissed the two anbu jounin.

Yamato said he had to go somewhere and left, leaving Amani to her own thoughts. She didn't want to draw attention to her eye and started to think. She united her hair and allowed the fringe to cover up her eye. This will do for now.

As Amani walked down the streets she found herself wondering about what she wanted to do. She contemplated spending some time with Neji. Finding herself back home she looked around for her elder brother, she came to his room and knocked on the door and entered only to stop dead in her tracks.

Neji was kissing his teammate Tenten. A small blush crept on her cheeks and she ran out wanting to avoid that awkward conversation. It's not that she wasn't happy her brother was with someone, it was the fact that she had just seen something she wished hadn't.

"My poor eyes", she pouted as she jumped up to the rooftops. She saw a familiar figure laying down and smiled slightly. She walked over to Shikamaru and leaned over him.

"Um hi", she spoke awkwardly and she sat down. Shikamaru smiled a little and moved so his head was on her lap.

"Now that's better", he muttered as he went back to watching the sky. He saw how her hair was down and reached up to mess around with it.

It's so soft...

His eyes followed up her chin and landed on her lips. He remembered the kiss they shared on this same spot and smiled a little.

"Hey Amani, do you have your feelings back?", he asked feeling a little nervous. Amani nodded and blushed.

"Would you mind if I see something again?", Amani nodded slowly unsure on where he was going with this.

Shikamaru sat up slowly and he leaned close to her, his breathe was against her neck. Amani blushed harder and looked down. Shikamaru gently turned her to face him against and he kissed her lips softly. Amani blushed and kissed him back. She now understood.

She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she positioned herself to be sitting on his lap. Shikamaru blushed more before deepening the kiss. He heard a soft moan erupt from her throat and felt warmth spread below. Amani ran her fingertips under his best and blushed at his hidden muscles. Shikamaru pulled away slightly and studied her face. The flush on her cheeks was evident of her emotions. He grinned and leaned in again only for Amani to place her finger on his lip and started to kiss his jawline. The shadow ninja blushed as she kissed down to his neck. A low groan escaped him as he felt himself grow a little.

Amani blushed at the feeling beneath her and she moved a little. The slightly pressure against Shikamaru caused him to groan again and he turned them over so he was on top. Amani wrapped her legs around his waist as he smashed his lips against her again. He moaned deeper as she rubbed against him slightly. Amani was breathing harder, her moans mixed with Shikamarus. By now his leaf ninja vest had landed on ground and Amani was feeling his abs. He slowly rubbed his member against her, the hardness was pressing against her.

Shikamaru grinned against the kiss as she wiggled under him. Amani was panting by now, her mind was in a dazed state. Within a small glimmer she managed to place her hand on his chest and softly push him away.

"Need to stop before we loose control", she managed to breathe. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. He shifted awkwardly and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I didn't take things too far did I?", Amani giggled softly and shook her head.

"No, I just don't want to lose control again", she blushed. Shikamaru raised his brow.

"Again?", Amani blushed harder and looked at the sky.

"Erm I have a bit of a.... seductive personality when I have feelings for someone", Shikamaru grinned at this.

"So you have feelings for me?", Amani blushed after she realised she had not even notice what she had said.

"I'm still trying to figure that out", she sighed and tried to get comfortable. "You know Shika, you are the troublesome right now", she laughed.

"How so?", he smirked.

"I can't get comfy now", she blushed and shut her legs tight. Shikamaru laughed and grabbed his vest, still slightly showing.

"Says you, at least you can hide it", Amani giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "And listen Amani, take all the time you need to figure out your heart... just don't wait forever", Shikamaru said as he left. Amani touched her lips and sighed. It was like she was in heat.

☆☆☆☆☆

As the sun rose, Amani stretched he legs and jumped off the roof. The lack of sleep had left her mind running wild. She couldn't shake the feeling that Shikamaru had left with her. Or the fact that she was certain he had left a mark on her neck.

She walked across the village and to the forest, there she came across a ninja and his hound.


	15. Fierce (a lil lemon with Kiba)

Kiba had been out for his early training with his furry partner. He stopped to take a break when he saw her, the one who held his heart. Amani waved and walked over to him slowly. Kiba watched as her hips swayed. The breezed carried her sweet scent but he also smelled something else mixed in.

Shikamaru. That asshole.

He walked over to her and leaned in as he sniffed her closely. Amani blushed at this strange action and looked at him.

"Um Kiba? Why are you smelling me?", she asked awkwardly. Kiba frowned at the red mark on her neck and how strongly Shikamarus scent was mixed in with hers.

"Were you with Shikamaru last night? And I mean with him", the young man asked. Amani felt a blush build up on her cheeks and she slowly nodded.

"Why him? Why can't you feel something, anything for me?", he asked. Amani sighed and looked at the ground.

"It's not that easy, I wish it was. My stupid heart has all these feelings. For you, Shikamaru, Lee, even Kakashi", a few tears escaped her, "It's so frustrating! I hate it", she bit her lip.

Kiba was shocked at this, not even that she had feelings for others, but the fact she just admitted she held some form of emotion for him.

"Hey don't cry cutey. Why did you do anything with Shikamaru?", he asked a lot more softly. Amani titled her head and frowned a little.

"Honestly? Shikamaru wanted to check something and I wanted to see if it would help me figure out my emotions", Kiba nodded now coming to a understanding.

"That makes sense. If that's the case though", he raised her head and leaned down, "I too want to check something", he muttered as he kissed her. Amani once more felt the coil in her stomach, the ache. Again?

Give in to your desires.

Amani responded the kiss and let him take control. She felt him bite her lip as if for entrance. Amani decided to tease him a little and refused. Kiba laced his arm around her waist and once again bit her lip but a little harder. A soft moan escaped her lips and he used this to slip his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance for a little while and Kiba won. He slowly pushed her back, still holding on to her until her back was against a tree.

Amani wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He grabbed one of them and held it above her head. The girl blushed at this and used her free hand to run her fingers across his stomach. Kiba grinned against her lips and started to kiss down her neck. Amani let out a soft moan and Kiba felt his trousers tighten. He made his way to her collar bone and found her response rewarding. The sweet scent she was giving off made him groan. He rubbed against her leg, Amani blushed at this and slowly took her free hand closer to his area. Kiba groaned at the contact through his trousers and slowly slid his hand across her breast.

Amani gasped at this as the coil within her stomach tightened. It was more intense than it was the night before. She stopped and placed her spare hand on his chest. Kiba pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Do you want to stop?", Amani nodded and Kiba smiled at her softly.

"I'm guessing it was the same with lazy?", Amani nodded again, she was too dazed to speak. "It's all good, though I must say... If I am the one you end up choosing... loved the preview", Amani blushed furiously.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, Akamaru sat his large head on Amanis lap. Kiba thought for a moment the realised something was missing.

"Hey what ever happened to that bunny of yours?", Amani looked down and then smiled. She placed her hand on the ground and a small shadow shaped as a shadow appeared.

"Come out", Kiba watched as the small shadow became huge. The little black rabbit now rivalled Akamaru in size.

"I was not expecting that!", he laughed and got to his feet. He watched at the rabbit titled it's head and wiggled it's nose.

"It still smells like a hound", the black bunny spoke. Amani giggled and Kiba pouted.

"Oh don't pout Kiba!", Amani gushed and kissed him softly on the lips. Kiba blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw are you shy now?", she giggled. Kiba smirked and pinned her down. "As if", he pressed his lips against her again and smirked at the soft moaning beneath him. He felt himself harden again and groaned.

"Dam woman what are you doing to me?", he mumbled as he kissed her neck, "Amani moaned again and panted beneath him. The coil was tightening even more. Kiba slowly rubbed himself against her through her fabric and felt the dampness. He groaned deeper and fought the urge to take her.

"Of my master you hound", the rabbit mumbled as it kicked Kiba off of Amani. Amani was breathing hard, her eyes darted to Kiba who was laughing nervously as the giant rabbit approached him.

"Oh that's enough Karuma", Amani sighed as she uncomfortably walked over to the giant rabbit and fused her chakra. The bunny became a shadow once more, and Kiba smiled up at the beauty in front of him.

"My team will be awake by now, I should go. Just please don't leave me of the consideration Amani", Kiba walked past her and stopped as he leaned in to whisper, "I will win your heart".

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Amani looked at the sky for a little while before she decided to go find her brother this time. Her neck felt sore and her stomach was tight. She looked at the distant rain clouds and smiled softly before heading to where Neji would be training with his team.


	16. Youthful Touch (a lil lemon with Lee)

Neji watched as his new love was dancing in the air with her weapons. Each new movement was similar to that of his rotation. All the while Lee was busy with his usual intense training. Neji watched as a familiar figure emerged from the treeline. He got up from his position and approached her.

"What brings you here Amani? Is everything alrigh", he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Amani smiled softly and hugged him suddenly. Neji titled his head at the contact. She hasn't willingly hugged me in a long time...

Amani pulled away and giggled. "My emotions are almost back", she grinned.

Neji noticed two marks, one on her neck and one on her collar bone. He frowned and leaned closer. "Who touched my precious sister!", his calm voice was gone and replaced with fury.

Lee noticed this and saw Amani. He gasped at the sight of his petal. If I train harder then she will notice me!

Amani giggled as her brother looked defeated. He kept mumbling about his innocent sister and killing those who touched her. Tenten came over and waved happily at Amani.

"Oh hi Amani! It's been a while - wait what is wrong with Neji?", she asked as Neji got to his feet. Amani sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows", she laughed lightly, the soft sound carrying to Lee's ears.

"Someone tainted my precious sister! She is so innocent and they dared to lay their lips on her neck", Neji exasperated. Amani sighed and grabbed him by the ear.

"Oh yea! Well you and Tenten did the same thing", she whispered. Neji turned red and started to stutter. "My point. Now go train you silly brother of mines. I want to fight later", Neji smirked and grabbed Tenten by the hand. He too wanted to fight his little sister.

Amani spotted her purple haired sensie and giggled. She skipped over to her as sensie who was currently fawning over Guy training. "Hey sensie", Uzuki turned to her beloved pupil and squealed.

"Oh my! You have emotions. And hickeys! You you naughty little pupil of mines", Amani blushed and covered her neck. She pouted slightly and sighed.

"So who is your lover boy? What one did you choose?", she asked teasingly.

"I still haven't been able to figure that out...", her eyes drifted to where she sensed Lee and blushed. Uzuki smirked now known half the reason she may have came.

"I'm guessing your little shadow has triggered the desire effect?", Amani nodded and touched her stomach.

"I have this feeling in my stomach. It's like a coil that keeps being wound up tighter", Uzuki smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I see, well then go listen to that little demon voice inside your head", Uzuki walked off in Guys direction.

Amani awkwardly walked over to Lee. She watched him training, how his movements were filled with a kind of grace. She felt the coil tighten and she heard the whisper of the shadow. Fulfil your desires. Go child.

Lee glanced over and saw her. He blushed slightly under her intense gaze. The way her eyes scanned over him made him shift his position so he was standing normally. Amani slowly walked over to him, her eyes met his. Lee saw how a piece of her hair covered her eye and reached out. Be gently pushed it away only to find a green eye gazing back. Amani expected him to question it but instead he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"So beautiful, a glowing flower", Amani blushed as he raised her head and slowly leaned down. Amani met him half way and kissed him softly.  
Lee felt his cheeks burn as he pulled away. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Come with me Lee", Amani took his hand and they walked away. Guy and Uzuki watched their students walk of together with a grin on their faces.

The pair arrived at a small clearing, Lee's old training grounds. Amani laid on the grass and Lee did the same. He shyly entwined his fingers in hers and looked at the sky. Amani leaned her head against him enjoyed the warmth.

"Lee can I ask you something", Amani whispered. Lee turned his head to face her, their faces were close enough to touch.

"You can ask me anything petal", Amani blushed at her nickname and looked at him.

"What do you even see in me? I think I may be broken... I can't even choose who I actually love. I mean technically I am rather cruel, I am almost playing with all of your emotions just to figure out my own. It's selfish", Amani bit her lip, her emotion to feel guilt was coming back.

Lee frowned and sat up. "Lee?".

He turned and faced her before climbing on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. Amani blushed at the fire in his eyes.

"You aren't selfish Amani! Nor are you cruel! Amani you are a beautiful person! You have such a burning passion and I will wait for a lifetime for your heart to choose. Even if it means I only have a small chance I wouldn't change you for any reason", he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.

Amani felt a warmth spread across her chest. Something tightened inside her chest as she felt his lips touch hers. He was gentle, each kiss was tender. Amani felt the warmth spread to the coil and she placed her hands on his muscled arms. He blushed harder at this. Her eyes opened in surprise when Lee pulled away slightly with an expression she had never seen before on him.

"May I kiss you with more youthful passion?", he was feeling shy. Amani giggled a little at his enthusiasm and nodded.

Lee gulped a little before looking at his lips. He had never kissed her beyond small doses. Amani sensed this and leaned up. She kissed him softly as her fingers traced around his upper arms. She shyly nibbled on his bottom lip, he blushed at the sensation and gasped a little. Amani slowly entwined her tongue with his and Lee let out a soft groan. He began to take the lead. His hands slowly ran down her sides and wrapped under her thighs. Amani blushed as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Is this okay my petal?", Lee asked as he looked down at her. Amani felt the coil tighten further and nodded. Lee shifted closer to her, now no space was between them. Lee had noticed the other marks on her neck and decided to add to it. He leaned down and kissed softly down her neck. Amani let out a soft moan and Lee felt his body react to this. He sucked on the side of her neck and found her moan harder.

Amani felt him grow, her eyes widened and slowly she began to grind against him. He groaned as he felt this contact. The touch was something he has never felt before. He slowly began to copy her movements, the interaction caused Amani to moan louder. His jumpsuit was began to be pulled down, the zipper was open and Amani was running her fingers over his muscles. Each touch was pushing him to the edge. He leaned in and kissed her deeper. His youthful spirit was leaking through. Amani moaned deeper as she felt him press harder against her.

Lee pulled back and smiled softly at her, "let's stop before I loose control petal", he whispered, his voice was husky. Amani nodded and slowly pushed him back. Lee gently ran his fingertips through her hair and smiled.

"No matter who you choose, please know I love you petal", Amani blushed.

The leafs russled and out appeared Neji. His eyes saw the position that Lee and Amani was in and he leapt at them. "My precious sister!", he yelled.

Lee opened his eyes wider as his rival aimed at him. All the while Amani felt something she hasn't in a long time... a single heartbeat.


	17. Secrets Revealed: The Mission Part 2

Neji finally came to his senses as Amani smiled at him softly. He saw how her clear eyes were now green. He titled his head in confusion and Amani beckoned him over.

"What's happening with your eyes sister?", Neji grabbed her shoulders as he looked at his sister with worry.

"It happened on my mission. How about we have that fight then I'll tell you", she smiled sweetly. Neji nodded and they headed to the clearing. Lee leaned against the near tree, observing his rival and heart.

"Are you ready sister", Neji smirked.

"Yes", they took their stances and began.

Neji made the first move, lunging forward with his chakra at the ready. He saw how his sister took a similar stance, he was a little shocked at this.

"Rotation!", he yelled as the chakra around him created a large dome of chakra. Amani felt how powerful her brother had become and smiled.

"Flow", she whispered softly as the chakra danced around her, it spiralled up in a soft blues and purples. Eventually they turned to multiple colours and it reflected like broken glass.

Lee was mesmerized by the beauty before him.

Neji was surprised by this and decided to up his game. Then he was trying to find the weakness in her movement. He noticed the top of it was a large open space and jumped to the air.

"Eight trigrams, seventy four palms", he aimed for within the opening and the dome shattered. Amani let out a sigh before jumping back. Her brother was stronger than she thought.

"Hey Amani! Don't hold back so much", Uzuki yelled. Amani nodded and placed her hands together.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake was busy reading his book when he heard the sound of fighting. Curious he slowly walked over and saw a familiar green jumpsuit. He hopped down and turned to Guy.

"So what's going on here?", he asked. Guy turned and grinned to his rival.

"You see, Neji and Amani are fighting", Uzuki spoke with a lot og excitement in her voice. 

"Why are they fighting?", Kakashi pressed.

"Oh just for fun", Kakashi sighed and looked at the Hyuga siblings.

Amani pulled her hands apart and a large shadow emerged from the hands. Her eyes got greener and a shadow of rose thorns wrapped up her arm. Neji was shocked at this and quickly jumped back. He wasn't sure how to approach this attack. Amani spotted his hesitation and used it. She cast the large shadow to his hand and wrapped it around him.

There is a anbu of Danzos watching...

She activated her dawn chakra and cast it down the shadow. "Trust me Neji". Neji widened his eyes as her archive activated and images began to pour into his head. It triggered like a genjutsu.

☆☆☆☆☆

"What is this place, Amani?", Neji asked. They stood in a temple, a cloaked figure stood in the distance as shadows danced around them.

"This is the place that is the most familiar to me. This ability is called Archive, something I received during my mission", her voice grew quieter.

"Why are you showing me this?", Neji saw how the figure pulled her cloak down and revealed his little sister.

"Danzo has someone watching me out side. I want my brother to know what happened to me. If you are willing that is", Neji saw how his sister was trembling and pulled her close.

"Then show me". Amani nodded and her eyes flickered again.

The world around them changed and it revealed the puppet laboratory. Neji watched as images flashed by of torture, torment and all the horrors his little sister endured. He saw how her stomach swelled in pregnancy. Neji gripped his little sisters hand and continued to watch. The image then flickered to her taking Minas life.

"You went through this?", Neji had tears in his eyes. He pulled his sister closer.

"There's more Neji", Neji was shocked at this. The images changed once more and Amani pulled him with her. "Watch, see the monster I am".

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Her stomach was aching, they sat in silence as the moonlight flickered through the window of their room. The inn was rundown, the village around them was almost deserted.

Rin watched as his teammate was losing herself. Uzuki held her pupils hand as Amani screamed. The sounds echoed against the walls, tears welled in her eyes. Uzukis eyes widened as Amani started to bleed as well.

"You're almost there", Uzuki tried to encourage the girl. Finally a cry came into the world. Rins eyes softened as he approached the small child. He wrapped her up and was about to hand her to Amani when the new mother started to scream out.

"Amani?!", a strange chakra began to leave Amani and attach itself to the baby. The shape of a animal with multiple tails formed in shadows before entering the child.

Amani wobbled to her feet, the pain was overwhelming but she got to Rin and held her hands out for the child. Rin, for the first time in two months smiled at her. He handed her the child with a soft expression. "It's a girl", Amani nodded and looked at the little girl.

"She has so much hair.... and your eyes when they turn green", Rin mumbled as he touched the little girls hair. The baby was small and yet Amani could sense the intense chakra within her.

"So what are you going to call her?", Rin asked. Uzuki bit her lip as she saw her pupil looked down at the baby. She knew that Amani didn't want this child and yet....

"I'm not sure", Amani whispered. Rin placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I know this is hard".

Uzuki watched as Amani fed the child. Rin went downstairs to go eat. As Rin ran into the room the girls looked at him strangely.

"There's akustuki here! They sensed an immense chakra", his eyes glanced to the baby. Amani felt her instincts kick in as she held the child to her chest.

"We need to go. Amani cannot fight and the akustuki are too strong", Uzuki spoke. Rin glared and shook his head.

"No I will avenge Mina!", Rin ran back out. Amani stumbled down the stairs after him, the baby tight in her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw Rin lunge at a man with a scythe.

"Rin run!", she yelled. Rin shook his head as the blade cut him and the man started to perform a sacrifice ritual.

"Please go. Live for me. Live for Mina. Live for your child", Amani shook her head. Holding the baby tight she reached her hand out and the shadows spread out. They blocked the akustuki and she grabbed Rin by the arm. They ran wit Uzuki on their tail.

Amani was in agony, her eyes were prickeled with tears. She ran as fast as she could, placing a soft chakra to protect her daughter. They reached a clearing and stopped. Rin was shaking as he fell to the ground.

"Rin!", Amani handed Uzuki the baby before running over to Rin. Rin was shaking, his breathe was ragged.

"It's too late Amani... He got my blood. Please kill me before he takes my soul", Amani blinked her tears.

"I can't do this again. Please Rin I can't loose you too", Rin smiled sadly at her. He ran his hand against her cheek and wiped the tears.

"I'm dead anyways, before I go I want you to have these", the spiders began to run out of his body and enter hers. Amani cried as she felt his chakra deplete.

"Please kill me. I'll be with Mina", he was straining, his voice was fading. Amani nodded slowly as she felt her chakra shaking. Uzuki placed her hand on Amanis shoulder and nodded.

Amani drained his chakra away until his very life was faded. Amani cried out as he slipped away. Uzuki trembled as she felt the loss of another one of her precious students. She held Amanis child close as Amani carried the duty of an Anbu.

"Decaying earth", Rins body disapeared.

Amani felt all of the pain building up and she passed out. The next time she opened her eyes she was within a temple.

"You're awake! I was worried", Uzuki smiled sadly.

"How long was I out?", she asked. She suddenly sat up and looked around the room. "Where is She?", Uzuki smiled again and pointed to a little bundle next to her.

Amani picked up her baby girl and looked at her. Tears fell against the babies cheek. "Minarinn. Her name is Minarinn", Uzuki smiled softly at the name.

"It is a beautiful name my precious student", she ran her fingers through the babies hair.

"Their legacy and dreams will live through her. Where are we sensie?", Amani felt her emotions straining.

"You are home child of the shadows", a new voice echoed as a figure emergered.

○●○●○●○●○●○●

The images faded and Neji saw how his sister broke down. He pulled her close as his own tears began to fall. Amani deactivated the jutsu and it revealed only a few minutes had passed by.

Neji looked at his sister and the something triggered.

Amani... Where is your child?


	18. Shadow Secrets

Amani was confused, the day before had just made her feel deeper for the four ninja men. She found herself needing a distraction, like a mission. Alas it was the late hours of night and if she was to have a mission it wouldn't be until the morning. Sighing she headed for the hokage mountains to watch the stars. As she arrived she found herself watching the shadows. Her lips were parted as she saw the form of a familiar beast and bit her lip.

It was for the best. She is safer there.

She felt a tear escape her and wiped it away. Sitting down, Amani hugged her legs as she watched the stars. The loneliness was creeping up on her. She looked over to the gates and saw three figures approaching. Recognising their chakra, she jumped down.

The guards watched curiously as three figures entered the village. One was carrying a large package on their back. Amani entered and smiled at the guards before beckoning the ninja to follow her. Amani took them back to the stone face and sat down.

"How was your journey?", she asked Yuna, Akane and Shikana. The three ninja looked at her.

"It was interesting. That temple captain, that was a strange place", Shikana mumbled, "though I got this awesome scroll to learn a new shadow jutsu".

Amani smiled at her and turned to the others. "And what blessing did you two receive?", Akane held out a pair of gloves that had a small glow around them.

"The priestess that greeted us said this was to help my transfer jutsus. I would help my range as well as my focus. It's pretty badass", Amani giggled at the blonde.

"I got this new set of shuriken, the priestess said that they cast a shadow of chakra that explodes on impact", Yuna grinned.

Amani nodded in approval and raised her brow at the large package on Akanes back.

"Oh! The priestess said I was the deliver this to you captain Luna", he slid it off his back. Amani crouched down and opened it slowly.

Inside she found several items. New weapons, scrolls, a weird orb. She saw a small book and opened it. It revealed to be a photo album and she saw pictures of a baby. She bit her lip and turned to the team.

"Did you by any chance see a young child?", her eyes were filled with concern. She will be one and a half soon.

"Yes my lady. Minarinn is healthy, the chakra she holds is intense but she seems like a happy child", Shikana spoke. They had heard what the priestess had told them and they were now loyal only to Amani.

Amani nodded as her finger traced over a small picture of her daughter.

"You now know why I sent you to the temple?", Amani asked

 

"You now know why I sent you to the temple?", Amani asked. Akane nodded and got to his knee.

"Yes my shadow priestess. We have taken the journey and sworn the oath. Our loyalty is to you and you alone", Amani nodded and sighed.

"I am sorry that you weren't giving much of a choice in this", the three ninja looked at their captiain and smiled.

"When the woman at the temple explained it all, it was clear my lady. I do wonder though, how do you plan to destroy him?", Amani smiled darkly and touched her eclipse mark.

"He has defied the shadows, he dares to dream of casting a black net on all that we hold dear. This soul within me speaks and tells me the truth. He is a parasite that will be destroyed. I will bring my daughter to a safe home when that monster is dead. Children won't be forced to fight and kill those they hold close just to become pawns in his foundation. I plan to discuss matters with our lady hokage. Akane and Shikana I want you present. Yuna keep an eye on Danzo. He believes you to still be part of the foundation and his spy", the group nodded before Amani sent them away.

Amani scanned over the photos, a pain filled her chest. It was safer to leave her at the temple. But she is my child... he will not get his hands on her.

She closed her eyes and thought back to how they came to this current situation.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

The two remaining members of team nine sat within a boat. Amani held her child close to her as the waves slowly swayed their vessel. It had been two weeks since Rin passed away and Amani was still struggling with the loneliness.

Uzuki watched her student carefully, she was still wondering what that chakra was on the night Minarinn was born. Before them was the overcast of a large mountain island. Normally it would only take around a week to get to this land from the land of fire. But considering how far away they had been and how they had to move quietly and undetected, it was a long journey.

"Where are we going sensie?", Amani asked as the newborn fell asleep.

"We are going to the land of shadows, then to the shadow temple. We also need to finish our mission and find any other akustuki hideouts", Uzuki explained. Amani bit her lip and nodded. She was at her limits with the Akustuki. She looked at Minarinn wondering what she should do with the child.

They came to land at last, a large mountain land surrounded in dense forest and rocky areas.

"So this is the land of shadows?", Amani asked.

"Yes, it was built on a dead volcano. Since then a small village was established and a ancient temple that still stands to this day. It is the shadow temple and that is the place to train", Uzuki explained as they stepped off the ship.

Amani felt her eclipse mark pulsate at the chakra of the land. She clutched the baby close as she followed her sensie.

The pair walked through the forest way until they got to a large gate. Amani looked to Uzuki who nodded. As the entered the village, a woman wearing a cloak approached them. Her hair was a silky black styled the same as Uzukis.

"Uzuki, I am surprised you have returned home", the woman spoke

 

"Uzuki, I am surprised you have returned home", the woman spoke. Her voice carried like silk. Amani felt her cheeks burn up.

"I have brought my student, this is Amani Hyuga. She carries the soul of the fire shadow priestess. I brought her to train", Uzuki explained. Amani looked at her sensie in shock.

"You know more about this thing inside me than I do sensie, how is that?".

Uzuki softened her gaze as she looked at her student.

"I'm sorry for not telling you child but it is dangerous knowledge to have. I didn't want you to be in more danger than you already were", Amani nodded and looked at the woman.

"Very well. Come now you can rest and have a place to put that baby", the woman came closer and gasped, "this child carried a tailed beast, How?".

Amani looked at her baby confused. She didn't know that Minarinn had a tailed beast.

"I am not sure I know what you mean", the woman nodded and beckoned them to follow.

"I shall explain when we get to the temple. My name is Shade".

They walked through the quiet village and into a beautiful temple. As Amani entered she felt a sense of home enter her being. She heard a familiar whisper within her heart and blinked.

"Welcome to my home child. Now we shall learn your darkest desires".

°●°●°●°●°°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani sighed as she looked at the moon. Her child was a long distance away, safe from those who would use her. As she sat up she saw a speck of silver hair walking below and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi!".


	19. Amani's Day Off

Amani pouted to herself as she stood on the roof of the Hyuga compound. Kakashi had heard her call her name but then ran away. So here she was watching the sun rise hoping for a mission but when her brother told her that he and his team had a mission and handed her a note from the hokage, Amani gave up.

The hokage had told her she had the entire day off since later that night, the hokage wanted to study her eye. Amani sighed once more and jumped down before going into her room. She decided to dress casually for a change and threw on a baggy jumper with a pair of shorts. She stopped in front of the mirror and raised her shirt. The scars brought tears to her eyes.

A knock came on her door and her uncle entered. His eyes zoned on the scars and he walked over to her with a worried expression. "Amani child what happened to You?", Amani flinched as her uncle approached, a natural reflex she picked up after all the times he had used the mark.

"Just injuries from my mission uncle", she looked down. He nodded not wanting to press her. She let her fringe fall over her eye and headed out.

Maybe Kakashi could give me some tips on how to cover this thing properly.... that's if he doesn't run away again.

She headed out of the compound and walked slowly into the village. In her hand was Kakashis book. This would be her third time reading it. Amani wondered what lady Tsunade would learn from her eye, maybe a way to make the pain stop? Whilst Amani was good at hiding It, she had been in a lot of pain ever since she activated it at the bridge.

Now that I think of It, where does Kakashi live?

Amani found herself wondering this just as she saw the silver haired ninja in question.

"Oh that makes my life easier. Hey Kakashi!", the copy ninja looked at her before vanishing again. "Did I do something wrong?".

Amani sighed and walked over to the shop that Kakashi had been at. It was a bookstore and on display was the new limited edition of the book she was currently reading, just had an extra chapter. Hmm bonus content.

"Excuse me miss, did that man that was here get a chance to buy this?", she asked the shopkeeper. The woman shook her head so Amani decided to buy it for Kakashi. If I did upset him, then hopefully this helps make up for whatever I've done.

She looked over in the distance and saw her sensie and Guy. Walking over to them she smiled sweetly. "Um Uzuki sensie, do you know where Kakashi lives? I wanted to ask him something but he keeps running away so I got him this book in case I had upset him", Uzuki shook her head and turned to Guy.

"My rival lives in the apartment complex just by the hokage mountain. Afterwards come find me, there is something I want to talk to you about youthful petal", Amani nodded and headed off in the direction of the complex.

●°●°●°●°●°●°●

Kakashi was in the shower when Amani arrived at his front door. She knocked on it only to find the door sway open. He must have left it unlocked. I'll just drop off the book and a note then go.

As she entered, she heard someone singing. She looked around and found it coming from behind a door. Blushing she realised Kakashi was in the shower and quickly put the book on a table and looked around for paper to write a note. She was so frantic searching for the paper that she hadn't heard Kakashi exit the bathroom.

The silver haired ninja gulped when he saw a familiar figure kneeled over looking for something. Coughing to her her attention, Amani jumped and hit her head on the nearby coffee table.

"Owie", she mumbled as she looked at the source of the noise. Her lips slightly parted as a heat crept up her cheeks. Kakashi stood against the door frame, towel on his waist and water dripping casually from his hair and down his maskless face. A smirk played on Kakashis lips at her reaction.

"Can I help you with something?", he whispered as Amani got to her feet. Amani felt her coil tighten once more. She found herself walking over to him, Kakashi held his breathe as she reach up and ran her fingers down the scar on his eye. His Heart began pounding in his chest.

"I came to give you a book as a way of saying sorry", she whispered. Her eyes trailed down his body slowly.

"Why are you sorry? Hm I don't think you've done anything wrong", Kakashi said, his voice was husky.

Amani bit her lip and looked back into his eye. "Then why do you keep running away from me", she whispered.

"Erm well it's because I'm not sure how to act around you", Kakashi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. Amani tilted her head in confusion. Before she could ask what he meant, Kakashis towel accidently fell off his waist.

Amani couldn't control her curiosity and look down. A gasp escaped her as she saw his length. Kakashi blushed and picked up his towel quickly. "Sorry about that", he mumbled.

"It's all good", Amani blushed redder and turned away. "So why are you avoiding me Kakashi?", she asked as her eyes scanned around the room.

"Because I'm in love with you and I don't know how to control myself around you", he spoke honestly. Amani turned and looked at him. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes again.

"You. Lee. Kiba. Shikamru. I am confused why people feel like that for me", she sighed and sat down.

"I see and you don't feel the same?", Kakashi tried to hide his disappointment.

"It's not that. The problem is that I feel the same for each of you. I just don't know who it is I actually love like that", she sighed once more. Kakashi smiled softly and pulled her to his chest in a loving embrace.

"Then take the time you need to figure it out. I promise one day everything will be clear. And thank you for the book Amani", Kakashi whispered against her. Amani looked up at him with her lips parted. I want to tell him. To see what he would say...  
But for now I won't.

"Anyways what was it you were wanting to talk about?", Kakashi asked her.

Amani raised her fringe and revealed her green eye. Kakashi leaned in and studied it closely. "I was wondering if you had any ideas how I could cover this. I hate having my hair down all the time", Kakashi didn't even push to see what it was. He didn't want to make her upset.

Kakashi saw how her band was on her arm and guess that would be out of the question. He looked around his house before smiling at her. He gently wrapped the fabric over her eye and pulled away. "You can still see through it but no one can see in", he explained.

Amani smiled softly at him before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Kakashi. I'll let you get on with your day, Guy wanted me to go see him", she explained. As she reached the door she found that Kakashi placed his hand on the door so she couldn't get out.

She turned around and found his lips against hers. It was soft and loving. When he pulled away he placed his lips on her forehead. "I'm going on a mission and won't be back for a few days", he explained before letting her out.

Amani sighed as she headed down the way and searched for Guy. She saw the man in question walking on his hands out of the village. She followed him out and leaned against the nearby tree when he finally stopped.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Amani asked the enthusiastic ninja.

"Lee. Do you love him?", Guy asked without hesitation. Amani blushed at his sudden question.

"I am honestly unable to answer that fully", she sighed and looked at him. Guy grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"I have a little test to help you figure out who you truly love! Together we can sort this out. When I am back from my mission in a few days we will finally have the answer!", Guy exclaimed. Amani giggled at this and silently hoped he was correct.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●

That night Amani sat in front of the hokage. Tsunade studied her eye closely. She could feel the chakra pulsating threw it. She asked Amani to activate the ability.

The hokage was amazed by this, how information flowed through the projected screen. Then she saw the name Danzo appear.

"What is this?", Tsunade asked.

"All the information I have on Danzo for now. Sadly due to this thing on my tongue I can't say what it is or even show you just yet my lady but soon I hope we can talk about it", Amani explained. The hokage nodded and continued to study her eye.

"Sadly I don't see how I can numb the pain at this moment but I will do my best to look into it", she promised.

Amani looked out of the window and saw clouds forming. A storm is coming. This is not good.


	20. Undead Rising

It had been three days since Guy left and now that he was back it meant Amani was heading to meet him. By now it was early night, the stars were glistening against the sky. Amani walked slowly down the winding streets of the village when suddenly the power went out. She felt her mark flare up as a whisper from within herself rose.

The dead are coming child.

Amani felt a pull within her, she stopped as the sky became dark. The faint sound of the earth rumbling caused her to turn in the direction of the main village area. She ran to it, her chakra was burning up. She stood by the rest of her peers as bodies rose from a mound.

"What are these things?", Kiba exclaimed.

"They look like ninja but something isn't right", Neji said.

Amani looked closely as her chakra began to burst out. Her eclipse mark started to spread.

"They are the undead. Risen from earth and forbidden jutsu", she spoke. The group looked at her as they began to attack.

Amani was brought to her knees in pain. Her mark was humming. Neji looked at his sister and saw the dark chakra flowing through her. As the ninja fought the undead, Amani felt her seal begin to open.

"Get back!", she yelled.

Lee and Kiba ran over to her with worry, the screaming that she released echoed the very air. The ground around her began to decay, the boys watched as a familiar sight came to them. A crescent moon was carved into the ground. Shikamaru saw this and yelled for everyone to get back.

Sleep child. Now I will awaken to end these shadows.

A blinding light circled around Amani as she felt her conciouness slip away. The shadows began to dance around her, until she was flowing through a black abyss.

"Amani?", Neji said as he slowly approached his sister's figure. He stopped as she rose to her feet. Her hair was now black and her clothing had also changed.

Her now green eyes scanned Neji as she rose to her feet and clapped her hands

Her now green eyes scanned Neji as she rose to her feet and clapped her hands. "I am shadow. I am decay. I am the fire that burns the darkness away. Shadow flame jutsu", she spoke, her voice carried a soft tune as the shadows around her rose like flames. They began to engulf the endless sea of undead.

"Come on let's help her", Lee declared and the ninja once more began to destroy the corpses. 

Amani jumped high into the air and performer hand signs faster than the eye could see. She turned and watched as Shikamaru and ino enter from the direction of the medic area. Her eyes eyes darted over to each of her friends and counted.

Lee. Choji. Neji. Tenten. Kiba. Kotetsu. Izumo. Genma. Seventeen others. Hmm very well.

"Will of fire. Shadow volcanic jutsu", the shadows began to spiral up. The ground shook as a shadow rose to an insane height. It took the form of a volcano and large shadows began to spew out and hit each of the undead. One by one they began to fall. Amani jumped to the ground causing a large impact.

"What just happened?", Lee asked as Amani collapsed. The shadows began to disappear back to her mark.

"Between Amani and the other squad I think that we may have defeated them", Kotetsu explained.

"However it's not over just yet", Shikamaru said at he looked at the sky, "Ino can you heal Amani?"

Ino kneeled down and tried to heal her friend. However every time she tried to heal her, she found the healing chakra be pushed back.

"She won't heal", Ino exclaimed.

Neji ran over to his little sister and activated his byakugan. He saw how her chakra points seemed to vibrate with black chakra. He looked at her mark and saw how it was glowing. He turned to Ino.

"Focus on this seal. That wasn't Amani fighting, it was the soul inside her", he explained. Ino began to focus on the seal and saw how it began to heal this time.

Amani opened her eyes and saw how the darkness was filling her. Her eyes glanced around and she saw him. Her heart felt a beat again. His voice called out to her, it sent a fire to her being.

"Amani you're awake?", the voice whispered.

"Who are You? Who is Amani?", she asked confused.

The girl turned to a young man besides her and tilted her head. "Do I know you?", she asked him.

Neji felt a tear pick at his eye, his little sister seemed to have lost her memory.

"I am your brother Neji", he whispered. The girl looked around her.

"I don't remember anything. There is just darkness. So much darkness and pain", she whispered.

Suddenly the sky filled with a ref chakra. The echoed out with a roar. Amani got to her feet and looked at the direction. "Someone is crying. Fire. Fire and pain", she whispered as she stumbled past the ninja. "I must take away their pain".

She began to run in the direction of the light. Everyone else followed in pursuit. Kiba and Akamaru smelled the scent of their friends and ran to them. They arrived to a interesting scene. A boy by the name of Sora was cloaked in a chakra that Naruto held within him. The nine tails chakra.

Amani watched as the familiar strangers around her tried to trap the boy. She watched as a blonde boy became cloaked as well. The pain they felt was streaming into her heart. Alone. They felt alone. Was I Alone?

Come child. Forget the pain. Forget the sorrow.

I don't want to be alone. I want to be loved and wanted. But this darkness, I can't see anything past this darkness.

Come child let the darkness become your home. Create new memories.

No. I want my own.

Shikamaru saw the girl was trembling, as did Kiba and Lee. The three of them found their hearts pounding. Amani felt their gaze and turned to each of them. Her eyes were searching for something, some kind of wanting and longing. Yet nothing triggered, nothing sang out. Though when her eyes landed on one of them she felt a thump in her chest. What was that?

It's called a heartbeat child.

A heartbeat? Why does my heart beat...

Love. It is a light emotion child. One of the few that consume the darkness.

Naruto kept lunging at Sora. One attack after another. His determination was pushing him through. Amani found herself reaching out, she pulled at his pain and drew it into her being.

Naruto felt the aches fade away, he saw how Amani was shaking as the pain flowed to her and he continued to push to himself towards Sora. Finally Sora resumed to his normal form and soon everyone gathered around him. Amani stayed behind and dropped to the ground. The darkness was now consuming her.

By the time Lee turned around he saw Amani on the ground shaking. Quickly he ran over to her and called out her name. "Amani!".

Who is calling me? Who are you? Who am I?


	21. Lost In The Dark: The Mission Part 3

Amani was drifting through the darkness, she was lost. Faint images flickered past her. Four figures, they wore an expression of adoration.

Who are they?

Your light child.

She reached out to the first figure, his hair was silver and his face was covered. She reached out to him and he moved further away. "Amani".

The girl felt a warm pressure on her hand. He was calling out to her but she couldn't hear his voice. Her eyes shifted to the next figure. Besides him stood a large dog. Her hand stretched out but he too moved away. "Wake up".

Amani felt a warmth drip against her cheek. Someone is crying.

Once more she moved to the next figure. Shadows danced around him. His hair reminded Amani of a pineapple. She reached out and he moved backwards. "Come back to me you troublesome woman".

Who is calling to me?

Her eyes landed on the last figure. He had a unique hairstyle and eyebrows. Amani moved to him slowly. The feeling of warmth filled her. "Open those youthful eyes petal".

Where am I? I just want to feel the light. Make this loneliness go away.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°  
It had been three weeks since Amani had collapsed. Everyday Kakashi would arrived early in the morning and read to her. He would sit and hold her hand, hoping she would wake up.

Each afternoon, Kiba would bring Akamaru to see Amani. He would talk to her about anything and everything. He just wanted to hear her laughter once more.

When the early night would roll in, Lee would come and see her. He would tell her of his training and how special she was to him. He would hold her hands in his and beg her to open up those beautiful eyes he loved so much.

When the stars were rising each night, Shikamaru would come to see her. He would open up the curtains and let the stars shine in on her. Sometimes he would lay his head on her lap as he used to. All he wanted was to talk with her again.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani found herself still sitting through the images. She sat down in the blackness as she came to a baby.

Who's child is this?

Yours. She is the reason your heart has not beat in so long.

I have a child? Then which one is her father.

None. Her father forced himself upon you.

My life sure is a bad one huh?

Maybe So, but one day your heart will beat again child.

The images got clearer as she shifted her gaze to the black haired baby. Pain began to spread through her chest as she remembered something.

The sky was darkened, on this island it always seemed to be dark. Amani sat within the temple, Minarrin in her arms. The priestess and Uzuki sat in front of her ready to explain.

"So how is it that Minarinn could possibly have a tailed beast when there was non nearby nor did we seal one within Her?", Uzuki asked the priestess.

Shade watched the baby as it curled up in her mothers arms.

"It's not so much that one sealed within her. Somehow the chakra that Amani has created a new tailed beast and it flowed into the baby when she was born. Created from pain and sorrow", Shade watched as Amani looked down, "that is something you know all too well child. All of your suffering seemed to build up an immense chakra that was equivalent to a tailed beast and then it created and formed after it entered the child", she explained.

Amani looked at her baby and bit her lip. "Why must suffering be the thing I give to my daughter", she asked.

"She shall not suffer. You must train and become stronger. I shall show you how harness the chakra of the priestess soul and I shall also teach you how to protect your child", Shade offered. Amani nodded and watched the sleeping child.

For over a year her baby grew, her chakra was ever growing. Amani protected her child and gave a piece of her soul to keep the beast stable. She trained non stop until the day.

"Amani! I finally found it, the final hideout in the land of shadows. We must go and take care of it then we can go home", Uzuki yelled.

Amani bit her lip and swallowed. "What about Minarinn?", she asked.

Shade entered and held a smile on her face. "She shall remain here. And until it is safe the girl will remain", Shade declared.

"No. I won't loose her too", Amani responded.

"You have no choice in this matter. The child is safer here than she is with you as you know. Besides right now the Akustuki want tailed beasts. How do you think they would react to a brand new One?", Shade pushed.

Amani wanted to push back but shade decided to push the dawn seal. This refrained Amani from pushing her any further. As the next day broke through, Amani held her child tightly. She felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"Now give me the child", Shade whispered as they were ready to leave. Amani clung tightly to her daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Please look after her", she whispered as she handed Minariin to the priestess.

"Of course and when you return, she will be ready to return home with you", Shade smiled trying to make her feel better.

Amani and Uzuki began to walk down the stairs of the temple. Minarinn began to cry out and her first word left her, "Mummy".

Amani stopped in her tracks as her heart tightened. With every step away from Minariin, Amani felt her heart tighten until it stopped.

"My heart won't beat until I have my light once more".

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani felt the darkness begin to fade. Her eyes were heavy and she took a deep breathe. Her eyes widened and the sudden stream of light crashed in.

"Owie", she muttered as she sat up. Looking around her, Amani was in a hospital. She found the room to be empty and sighed.

"I guess the feeling of someone being here was just a feeling", she mumbled as she got to her feet.

Her body felt weak and she wondered how long she had been out. Amani looked around and tilted her head. A vase of flowers sat on the table. A pile of books sat next to them. She saw how a pillow sat on the chair besides her bed, it had a crease on it. On instinct, Amani picked up the pillow and smelled it. A familiar scent filled her and she looked around.

A single thump hit her chest.

This scent... it's made my heart beat again.


	22. Loss

Uzuki sat on the rooftops with several other ninja. Before them the hokage spoke of the akustuki being in the area. Asuna and Shikamaru along with Kotetsu and Izumo were sent in a team. Uzuki was placed with Akane and Shikana from Amanis team.

With Amani still in the hospital, this would have to do. She took the task and they ran out to the forest way. They were searching for members of the akustuki that may have been at nearby outer villages. Uzuki stopped her team as they spotted two of the members walking by. One with a strange mask and the other had blonde hair.

"So it begins. Let's go".

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani sat in the bed, she was still struggling to remember. She sat there for hours trying to put the pieces together. All she had was fragments that were yet to make sense. She knew the feeling of loneliness and loss. It was something she knew all too well. Now that feeling was starting to fill her chest once more. The image of purple hair came to her mind and she ran out of the room.

Her bare feet pounded against the ground, she left the hospital and ran out of the village, paying no mind to the looks she was receiving. She placed her hand to the ground and pulled on the shadows. "Karuma. Find her", she whispered.

The shadow took the shape of a rabbit and it sped down the forest. Amani followed in pursuit, the feeling was tightening in her chest. She ran and jumped. Ignoring the cuts on her bare feet. She came to the outskirts of a small village, beyond that a pile of smoke rose in the distance.

There child. Go.

Amani ran as fast as she could, when she arrived the feeling exploded in her chest. Laying on the ground was a familiar blonde man. Slumped against the wall was a girl with black hair.

Amani ran to the purple hair woman who was bleeding, the man wearing a orange mask was behind them. "More fun?", The strange man asked.

"Who are you", she demanded to know.

"Oh silly me! I am Tobi such a good boy. Are you here to play as well", he asked as he moved so he was directly next to her.

Amani gently placed the woman down and got to her feet. She glared at him. The shadows flared around her and she screamed.

"Red clouds on black cloaks", she growled. This Tobi fellow giggled and twirled.

"It's pretty No!", he yelped.

"They remind me of loss. You took all I love away", she yelled and lunged forward. The shadows lunged with her and wrapped around him.

She triggered them into thousands of thorns, each one was shredding at him. Then Amani felt a second presence.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful masterpiece hn?", the blonde smirked.

Amani turned to him and Tobi used this to jump away. The flicker of a redhead came to Amanis mind and then the blonde. Pain. Loss.. puppet.

"You look familiar", she mumbled as she felt her chakra grow heavy. The darkness surrounded her and the blonde jumped back.

"Come on Tobi. The boss man is calling us back about the two tail", he muttered and they disapeared.

Amani kneeled next to the purple haired woman and picked her up. She then looked at the other two and bit her lip. Pieces came back together and she let out a scream. "Sensie!".

She broke down, tears flooding her eyes. Every memory came flooding back. Every loss.

Father. Mina. Rin. Uzuki. Akane. Shikana. Minarinn.

She was shaking, the loss was overwhelming. She couldn't take it. She felt the earth around her die. Her eyes turned green once more and she looked towards the sky. Amani couldn't breathe, she was feeling all of the grief over again.

Slowly she got to her feet and she placed her sensie on to her back. Then she picked up the other two. She moved as fast as she could to the village. I need to get to the village. I need to try and save them.

She picked up her speed and ran into the village. Her exhaustion caught up to her and Amani dropped to ground as she landed in the gates. Stumbling forward, she looked for someone to help her. However no one came.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was busy explaining that Asuma had also perished in combat to the hokage.

Amani laid her three comrades side by side as the tears kept flowing. They wouldn't stop. Finally Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi were returning to the village after receiving the news on Asuma when they saw her. Amani was kneeled in tears besides three bodies.

"Amani!", Naruto yelled as he stumbled towards her. Amani looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Kakashi stopped as he saw them, Uzuki, Akane and Shikana. He kneeled down and pulled Amani to his chest. "Everyone is gone", she broke down.

Kakashi didn't know what he could say. All he could do was hold her close as his love broke away once more.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

The rain pelted against the ground, everyone gathered at the gravestones as they said farewell to the fallen ninja. All but two people.

Shikamaru sat on the rooftops as he flicked at Asumas lighter. He watched as children played around. Then he caught her, black hair flowed softly as a pale girl walked slowly through the market way. Like him, She was dressed in black.

Shikamaru jumped down and walked over to her. "Um hey Amani, are you heading to Asumas funeral?", he asked. He didn't want to go but if she was with him he could handle it.

Amani turned to him and shook her head. "I can't bring myself to even go to Uzukis", she whispered. Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"Uzuki? Wait your sensei...", he began.

"My sensie died too. As did two of my comrades. Now... Now I am alone", she looked at the sky and allowed a tear to slip.

Shikamaru gently took her hand and pulled her to his chest. Her tears fell hard against his chest and he pulled her closer. They both grieved their sensies. But Amani... She is grieving everyone.

"All of my memories came back. Now it's just never ending. The pain won't stop", she whispered against his chest, "I made my decision Shikamaru".

Shikamaru looked at her and awaited her next words.

"I won't love anyone. I can't loose anyone else. So move on Shika... All of you need to move on", she whispered before running away.

Shikamaru felt his heart tighten and shook his head.

I won't loose you Amani. I am not going to give up.


	23. To Battle

Shikamaru stood at the front gates of the village along with Ino and Choji. Kakashi walked over to them as Tsunade was yelling.

"I'll go with them", he declared. Just like that the four of them were after them headed after the two akustuki that had killed Asuma.

Amani was walking the streets still unable to sleep. Her eyes looked up at the early morning sun as she thought about all she had lost. She saw Tsunade approach her.

"Ah Amani I was just thinking on sending for you. I sent Shikamaru, Choji and Ino along with Kakashi to deal with the akustuki. I want you to go catch up with them. They shouldn't be too far away", she declared.

"Yes my lady", Amani nodded and quickly headed to the compound to change.

Her eyes were still green and her hair had remained black. She grabbed a purple outfit and her ninja tools before heading out.

She grabbed a purple outfit and her ninja tools before heading out

She ran out of the village and tracked the teams footsteps. She ran after them as fast as she could, anything for a go at the cloak wearing bastards. Amani was around one hour behind them. By the time she had arrived she saw Shikamaru and Kakashi facing off with two of the Akatsuki. As she was about to approach them she saw Shikamaru run off without any back up. She looked between the two and slammed her hand to the ground.

"Shadow jutsu, spirit army", the shadows divided and turned into multiple version of Amani. Kakashi gave her a look of thanks as she jumped down. She waved at him before jumping after Shikamaru.

She saw how the the man attacked Shikamaru and cut him.

If that man gets a hold of the boys blood, the boy will she child.

Amanis eyes widened at this and she leaped in front of Shikamaru.

"Amani? What are you doing!", Shikamaru yelled. Amani glared at the man before her. His eyes scanned over her and he tilted his head.

"You are no mortal", Hidan commented. Amani bit her lip and glared at him.

"And you are a asshole. What of it?", she glared at him.

"I'm just curious how you are immortal is all. Do your serve my all mighty god", Hidan smirked.

Shikamaru looked confused at this. Amani was as mortal as anyone, or so he thought. "I serve the shadows", she whispered.

Then Hidan shrugged and plunged his spear into his chest. Amani heard Shikamaru grunt and turned to him. "Shikamaru!", she screamed as he fell to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she ran towards him.

"No. Please Shikamaru don't be dead. Please", she begged. Hidan turned to walk away when suddenly Shikamaru sprung to life. He cut into the immortals neck and jumped away as he caught him in another shadow.

"I tricked you. It's simple really, that blood you used for your ritual was your partners ", Shikamaru bragged.

Amani watched Shikamaru closely. Her heart picked up a small beat for a second. Tears filled her eyes and she watched Shikamaru. She refused to get in his way. 

Amani then saw how Hidan once more got to his feet. She jumped next to Shikamaru and got ready to fight. As Shikamaru fell to his knees she stood in front of him as Hidan struck.

"Amani No!", the lazy ninja yelled.

Amani turned and smiled to him with a small smile. "I cannot die Shika. It's ok", she whispered.

Hidan glared and struck her again, trying to move her out of the way. However, Amani stood strong in front of Shikamaru. "How can you be immortal you little brat!", the Akatsuki yelled.

"It's simple really. I have a shadow within my soul and as long as there is a light to cast the shadows I will live", Amani turned to see Shikamaru with a soft smile, "I may not have much but there is still some light within my soul".

Hidan once more attacked Her, this time plunging it into her heart. Amani bit her lip and grunted in pain. "Amani", Shikamaru reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her back.

"Please don't. Please I can't watch you suffer", he mumbled.

Amani placed her hand on top of Shikamarus as another heartbeat pressed against her chest. She glared at the insane man in front of them as he pulled the spear out of her chest. Amani was thrown to the ground and she let out a cry of pain. Shikamaru got angry at Hidan and clutched his fist.

"Shadow pull jutsu", shadows sprang from the trap that Shikamaru had set and a giant hold opened below the now caught Hidan.

"You curse some one then you have dug your own grave. You receive retribution. You killed my sensie. Hurt my Amani so now you are to pay", Shikamaru stated.

"I'm immortal you fool. I'll just dig my way out", Hidan declared.

Deer surrounded the three of them, Amani watched as a figure appeared next to Shikamaru. That's Asuma.

Shikamaru tossed Asumas lighter at Hidan who was then blown up by all of the paper bombs. Amani flinched at the heat that was flaring against her skin. The man fell into the hole, dismembered to be left to rot for eternity.

Shikamaru walked over to Amani and kneeled down. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "It's over now Amani. That bastard won't be able to hurt you now", he whispered.

Amani looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The image of Shikamaru laying on the ground looking like he was dead flashed in her head.

"I thought you were dead! I couldn't stand losing you ", she cried. Shikamaru felt a heat creep on to his cheeks.

"I'm right here Amani. I'm sorry that you thought I died. I promise I won't leave you", he whispered.

Just as Shikamaru was about to raise her head to kiss her a certain pinkette came charging in. She kneeled down and looked at them.

"Oh god Amani! Let me heal you", she declared. Amani slapped her hand away and shook her head.

"Heal Shikamaru first", Sakura wanted to argue but when she saw the look in Amanis eyes she agreed.

Amani stumbled to her feet as she saw a deer approach her. It dug it's good into the ground revealing Asumas lighter. She carefully picked it up and handed it to Shikamaru. The deer began to surround them then ushered them out of the forest.

"We should head back to the others and help them".

The four ninja and one of Kakashis hounds ran back through the forest to where the others were still in battle. Amani stuck close to Shikamarus side. She felt the need to be close to him.

They arrived just to find Naruto, Ino, Choji and Yamato. Amani looked around for Kakashi. "Where is He?", she asked Yamato. Worry was clear in her voice.

"He is just tying up loose ends. Don't worry he is fine", Yamato rubbed her head.

Amani sighed in relief as she saw the silver haired ninja emerge from the dent that Naruto had left. Amani finally let her exhaustion and pain catch up and passed out. At least they are alive.

"Amani!", Kakashi yelled as he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Come on let's get back go the leaf".

Do you hear it? My heart is beating every now and then. Just small thumps and only for a few seconds but still... there is light in my heart.


	24. Amani's Heart

Amani once more found herself in the hospital. She was growing sick of this place. Kakashi entered and sat down next to her. His eyes scanned the room and found it empty.

"Amani. I think it is time that we should talk", Kakashi said as placed his hand on hers.

"Talk about what?", she asked. Amani knew what was coming but she wanted to avoid it.

Kakashi sighed and pulled down his mask. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Kakashi found his heart beating harder in his chest. He needed to tell her. The road would only get more dangerous from here so he had to tell her just in case.

"Erm well you see, I haven't ever been great with my emotions. After I lost the one person I had ever loved when I was younger, I just didn't have it in me anymore. Then I saw you. You were- are, the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You have struggled with more than I could probably understand and yet you are still standing", Kakashi looked at Amani with red cheeks. He gulped before continuing, " You are my junior by quite a few years. You have many others that want to call you their own and I wouldn't blame you if you chose one of them. I just need to say this, so you know that I am truly serious. I love you even though I shouldn't", Kakashi said.

He leaned in and once more kissed Amani. This time it was loving and passionate. Even if this is the only time I say it. The last time I kiss you. I want to remember this moment forever.

Kakashi held both of Amanis hands in his on the sides of her head. His leg was between hers as he kissed her as deep as he could. When he pulled away he placed his lips on her forehead and sat up. Amani was breathing heavily and blushed.

"I... Just.. I", Amani was trying to think on what to say.

"It's alright Amani. You don't have to say it until you are certain. I just wanted to tell you", Kakashi smiled as he slid up his mask.

Amani sighed and got up. Kakashi had left so Amani found herself getting ready to leave the hospital. She climbed out of the window to escape any pesky doctors and headed towards the forest.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

She saw a familiar face and smiled. She ran over to him and grinned. "Hi Lee", Amani grinned.

Lee stopped all he was doing and stood up. He grabbed Amani and spun her around. "You remember me now!", Lee exclaimed as he let her go.

"Of course. You are hard to forget Lee", Amani giggled.

Lee blushed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him then leaned down. Gulping he kissed her. He lifted Amani up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Amani found the coil once more tightening at his new found confidence.

"Petal, I want to tell you something but.." Lee once against placed his lips on hers. He felt himself harden from Amanis soft moan. Amani blushed and slowly grinds against him.

"Okay! Going to stop because petal I am close to losing control with you", Lee blushed.

Amani giggled and sat down. "So what is you wanted to talk about?".

Lee blushed and looked at her. "You make me feel something no one else ever has. You accepted me like no other girl ever has done. Amani, you are a beautiful flower that shines more than any other. Your eyes hold such a burning fire of youth and your heart holds a beautiful passion. What I am trying to say is, I love you petal", Lee gushed.

Amani giggled at his sweetness, her cheeks were heating up. Thump thump.

"I want to say the same but please be patient with me Lee", Amani whispered. Lee grinned and kissed her once more.

"Anything for you petal. Anyways Guy sensie is still feeling sad about Uzuki so I am going to distract him", Lee declared and waved goodbye to Amani.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Kiba was going to be heading out on a mission to find Orochimarus hideout soon. After his last encounter with that snakes minions, he wanted to make sure he told Amani.

He searched high and low for the girl in question but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Amani where are you?", he grumbled before sniffing the air. He finally caught her beautiful scent and followed it.

Amani was singing softly as she sat on a large post high above the village. Kiba smiled at the beautiful sound and jumped up to her. He grabbed her hand and took her to the roof next to the post. Akamaru leaped up next to them.

"Oh hi Kiba, is something wrong?", Amani asked.

Kiba smirked and climbed on to Akamarus back. He offered his hand to her and she climbed on. "I'm wanting to take you somewhere bunny", Kiba said and told Akamaru to go.

The large hound ran at full speed through the village. Amani laughed carefree as the wind pushed against her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kibas waist and pressed her head against his back.

Kiba blushed slightly at the feeling on her being so close. They finally arrived at Kibas family compound. He helped Amani off and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"This is my place. I wanted a place that we wouldn't be interrupted and since my family are on a mission...", Kiba blushed and invited Amani in.

They walked into Kibas room and Akamaru laid in his bed. Amani looked around for a place to sit as Kiba got comfy on his bed. "Um you can sit here", Kiba offered and patted a space in his bed.

Amani nodded and sat besides him. Kiba rubbed the back of his head as Amani looked at him. "I wanna tell you something. You know how I feel about you but I wanna say it properly", Kiba blushed. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around Her, "I love ya bunny".

Amani once more felt her heart beat against her chest. The burning on her cheeks. Kiba raised her head and looked into her eyes. "I truly do love ya bunny", he kissed her deeply.

Amani leaned down and kissed him back. She looked into his eyes and went to say something when his door swung open revealing his mother.

"Well well Kiba, look who is a man", his mother snickered.

Amani squealed and hid her face against Kibas chest. Kiba laughed awkwardly. "Mum! I thought you were on a mission", he moaned.

His mother laughed and explained that she forgot something. Amani made an excuse to go home not wanting to keep dealing witht the awkwardness.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

As Amani was running home she ran straight into Shikamaru. He fell backwards, taking Amani with him. Amani placed her hand on his chest and went to push herself up when Shikamaru leaned up and kissed her.

"Amani", he whispered as he placed her hair behind her ear.

Amani blushed as his voice was slightly husky. Amani pulled up and helped him up. "Shikamaru is everything Okay?", she asked him softly.

"Lets go watch the stars", Shikamaru grabbed her hand and they jumped to their rooftop.

Shikamaru laid his head on her lap and smiled at her. She leaned down and played with his hair. Shikamaru seemed deep in thought, he was trying find the way to put his thoughts into words. "Man this is such a drag", he stated.

Amani looked at him confused, "is something bothering you".

Shikamaru groaned and sat up. "Not exactly. You confuse me sometimes, you make it hard to think. Such a troublesome woman. However, I love you, you troublesome woman", Shikamaru sighed.

Amani blushed once more and kissed him. She closed her eyes and laid back watching the stars.

"You know, all four of you told me you loved me today", Amani sighed.

"I guessed as much. So have you decided?", Shikamaru asked her.

Amani placed her hand on her heart and bit her lip. "I will decide by tomorrow", she declared, "It's only fair". Shikamaru nodded and headed home.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani looked up at the stars and placed her hand on her heart. A image flickered in her mind along with a small sense of certainty.

My heart... it beats for him.


	25. Shadows In The Heart

Amani sat by the rivers edge, she wasn't completely certain about her decision and yet she knew that it was now or never. She would talk to each of them and then she would tell them.

Her eyes lingered to her reflection and she touched her cheeks. I was crying.

She looked up to the sky and watched as the sun began to peak through the clouds. She slowly got to her feet and stretched. Before it all, Amani wanted to talk to the soul within her. She needed to know something.

Amani walked through the forest until she came across a familiar medow and stone. Her eyes lingered on the stone and she sat on to it. She closed her eyes and began go mediate.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

The world around her was dark, the cold air caused Amani to see her breathe. She walked slowly within the strange realm, her foot touched water and suddenly the world became lit by a pale light.

Amani looked across the small pond and saw a familiar figure. The woman glided across the water and to the child. "What brings you child?", her voice whispered.

"I wish to know the truth within their hearts", Amani declared. The figure stretched out it's hand and grabbed Amanis.

"So you wish to see what lingers within the heart of men. To search through the shadows of their souls", the figure danced ever so slightly.

"I wish to see what it is they truly want", Amani said. She wanted to give her heart to a particular one of them but first she needed to know her heart wouldn't be broken again.

The shadow danced around Amani as she began to hum. It would seem that her host was finally ready. "Very well, gaze into my eyes and think of who you wish to see".

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani was floating around the darkness. Her eyes lingered on four figures and she approached them. First she was face to face with a silver haired ninja. She pressed her lips to his and glimpsed within the depths of his heart.

Kakashi was currently facing off a woman with strange chakra. He felt a sudden warmth within his chest and took a deep breathe. Amani watched as Kakashis past flickered passed her by. She saw the heartache he had endured. Then she saw a woman standing by Kakashis side.

"Oh Kakashi! It's been a while", the brunette giggled. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Has It? I swear we were together last night", Kakashi chuckled. The woman wrapped her fingers into his and kissed his cheek.

"Well lady Tsunade is sending me on another mission. One day there will be a captain to replace me and then we can be together properly", the woman giggled. Kakashi sighed and looked down at the brunette.

"Relationships are just tricky Naomi. We are fine with what we have", Kakashi mumbled.

The woman seemed to laugh in agreement before leaving. Amani watched how the images flickered to where he had fought Amani.

"I can't believe how much she has grown. How beautiful she is", his inner voice echoed. Amani sat down as it came to when he confessed to her.

"I love her Naomi", he whispered to the brunette.

"And what about me? Can't you ever love me?", Naomi cried out. Kakashi looked down at her and studied her face.

"I did love you Naomi but you broke my heart when you chose him remember".

The images faded to show Kakashi crying to himself with his hand on his heart.

'So he was heartbroken when the girl left him. He still holds a small flicker of love for her'.

Amani found herself now facing Shikamaru. Once more she placed her lips to his.

Shikamaru was currently walking besides the blonde sand ninja. The girl was blushing away as Shikamaru talked. He stopped and looked at the sky when he felt warmth filled his heart.

Amani watched as Shikamarus life flashed before her. She stopped at his moments with the blonde. Temari had confessed to him and Shikamaru had sighed calling her a troublesome woman as he kissed her.

Amani felt her heart ache slightly again and watched as he confessed to herself.

'And yet, he also cares for Temari'.

Now she was placing her lips against Kiba. She closed her eyes as she entered his soul.

Kiba had been looking at Hinata who was trapped within a crystal. The crystal seemed to crack and free the girl when he felt a warmth enter his heart and he could swear the scent of cherry blossoms.

Amani observed how Kiba and Akamaru bonded and giggled softly. She watched how Kiba saw her for the first time as children. She saw how his heart would speed up at her.

The images flickered by to the time she was gone.

"Yo Kiba! When are you going to get a girl", Kibas mother yelled teasing her son.

Kiba seemed to sighed as he looked at his parent. "There is only one girl I want and when she comes back I'll be string enough for her", he mumbled before going back to training with Akamaru.

Amani giggled at the two of them messing around before leaving.

She finally placed her lips against Lee.

Lee had just left the village with a slightly improved Guy. Neji and Tenten followed closely behind. Lee felt a youthful warmth fill his heart and he grinned.

Amani watched Lee's life and fought the urge to hug his little soul. She watched as his he trained harder than anyone she had ever seen. She watched him closely.

"If I can do one thousand push ups then Amani will love me!".

"I need to be stronger for her!"

"I will protect Amani!".

"I was a fool to ever put time into trying to impress Sakura. Amani is the true petal, no the true flower!".

Amani finally came back around and found two red ribbons tied around her wrists.

"It seems two of the souls hold your true heart child".

Amani nodded to herself. She now knew what to do so the other two wouldn't be hurt whilst she sorted out the two who held her heart.

"Go on child but remember that light can be a hindrance to people such as you. For those who walk within the shadows, forget about the light", the shadow figure whispered as Amani came back to the world.

Amani looked to the sky and saw how the stars were beginning to shine. She sighed when she realised that it had been several hours. She stretched her aching body before hopping off the rock.

"So it's those two huh. Where should I even go from here, Uzuki sensie?".

Amani felt a tear roll down her cheek before heading to her house.

But who does my heart truly beat for?


	26. Of Cakes And Crystals

Amani sat at the bakery with stars in her eyes as she gazed at the cakes before her. Her mouth was watering. It had been so long since she was last here and the memories still stung a little but she pushed it down.

As the childlike ninja was taking the first bite she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and drop the cake. With eyes of fury, Amani turned and glared at the monster.

"Amani the hokage-", Shikamaru began. Choji was her eyes and smirked a little he knew what was coming.

"Die!", Amani jumped at him and held a spoon to Shikamarus face. Shikamaru blushed at the position they were in whilst Amani was oblivious.

"My cake", Amani sighed at she looked at the squished baked heaven. She pushed her chakra through the spoon and it began to rust.

"I'm sorry! The hokage says that she-", Shikamaru tried to explain. The now rusty spoon was close to his eye.

"Here Amani", Choji waved a new cake twice the size of the old one in her face. Amani instantly changed from killer to squealing.

"Thank you Choji!", she giggled and ate the cake still sitting on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed again and looked up at the beautiful woman. "Oh yeah Shika! You were saying something", Amani giggled.

"Man you are such a troublesome woman. The hokage is sending you out to catch up with team Kakashi and Yamato. They are having issues", Shikamaru explained as Amani finished the cake.

The lazy ninja saw icing on her nose and remembered when they were kids. He leaned up and wiped it off her nose causing her to wriggle it like a bunny.

"You're still the same as when we were kids. No matter how much you have changed over the years, you are still a child at heart", Shikamaru laughed. Amani pouted and got to her feet. She grabbed one of her other cakes from the table and handed it to Choji then shoved another in Shikamarus mouth.

"Well I'm off then", she mumbled and vanished.

Shikamaru turned to his big boned friend and sighed, "and that is the woman I love".

Choji laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani was moving at fast as she could through the trees. Karuma was bouncing besides her with her nose in the air. The large bunny stopped at the vibrations to the east and turned to her master.

"That way mam", the bunny stated and they headed off.

Amani found herself staring at the a large crystal dome. Titling her head she clutched her fist and slammed the ground. At the same time Naruto had attacked the crystal causing it to shatter.

Naruto watched as Amani ran towards the team. When they saw Hinata in a crystal, Amani screamed and ran to her cousin. A familiar sense of pain filling her chest. As she lunged at the crystal user, she found herself stopping at the sense of a familiar chakra.

Her anger filled her as she jumped in his direction, ignoring the sounds of her team calling her name. Amani sped off, her anger was aflame. She ran to him and growled. Releasing her complete seal, the shadows lased around her.

Kabuto smirked at the girl, "well if it isn't the little experiment", the medical ninja laughed.

"Die", she glared. The shadows around her took on two forms. One of a man and one of a woman.

Amani took a deep breathe as familiar voices whispered within her.

Are you ready Amani?

Are you sure you want to do This?

Mina... Rin.... we will use that jutsu.

"What is this puppet girl?", Kabuto asked.

The figures placed their hands together in the form of a jutsu. Amanis eyes widened, her archive was activated. With a single step she began to crush the ground beneath her. "Their darkness, their shadows. It became a part of me", she whispered.

The chakra threads on her spine latched on to the shadows and it flickered. The wind began to take the form of a typhoon. Spider shaped shadows with lightning emitting from them. This caused the wind to absorb the spiders within them. Kabuto felt a familiar chakra.

Amani focused her chakra into her hands and a tree grew from the ground before decaying. The three forms of jutsu came together.

"Kin shadow style: lightning clycone of death!", the cyclone spun rapidly at Kabuto. The earth around them died, she was absorbing the chakra from everything.

If that hits me I'm dead.

Suddenly Amani found herself frozen in place. A crystal began to spread up her body. Her eyes turned to the crystal user who had stopped her jutsu. She glared at Guren as the crystal user laughed.

"Now you will die".

"I can't die...", she whispered as the crystal engulfed her entire body.

She felt her insides also begin to crystallize, she saw how the shadow figures faded away and watched the world around her.

Come child. The shadows shall guide you. The eternal slumber shall be your home.

Amani could feel the call of sleep. Whilst immortal, the eternal sleep was the closest thing to death. Amani felt a tear escape her as the crystallized tear hit the ground.

She thought of her friends, her family. Pain is all I know... loss and hurt and yet there is a light...

Come child. Sleep.

But there is light left. Minariin.... I must survive for Minariin. Then there is him.

A image flickered in her head. His warm smile, hopeful eyes.

Thump thump...

His spirit... His dreams. The song of sleep was signing louder. She watched as everything slowed down. Kabuto and Guren ran off leaving the Hyuga within her crystal. 

Amani saw the figures of Mina and Rin stand before her. Uzuki was grinning away.

"Come on Amani! It's time to head home!", Mina giggled.

Amani smiled at her friend, she wanted to run to them when she felt thread wrap around her wrists.

"Stay with me, Amani!", a voice called out. She felt her heart beat hard against her chest. She turned to him.

I need to live. I can't sleep. I need to live for Minariin. I need to live for him! I love him! He is my anchor...

Then the darkness settled in.


	27. The Eternal Slumber

Tsunade sat on the bed as she observed the young woman. The crystal had shattered but now Amani was comatose. Her skin was paler and her hair fanned out. It had been a month already, Tsunade smiled sadly at the girl.

"Shizuni go and get her family. She is getting worse", Tsunade told her student.

Shizuni nodded sadly and went to Hyuga compound. Amanis room was surrounded in flowers. The hokage noticed that each of the flowers were from certain men. She saw a copy of Icha Icha on the bedside. A shogi board sat by the window. A single cherry blossom flower was curled in her hand and a bunny teddy by her side.

"I wonder how they will handle the news", the hokage sighed as she awaited for the Hyuga clan.

Neji was frantic with worry, he had barely slept. Now here he was with his uncle and cousin looking at his pale sister. "My lady, you asked for us?", Hitachi asked.

"It has been a month with no improvements. Her vitals are being worse and her chakra isn't mixing with the medical chakra", Tsunade looked down at Amani and back at her uncle. "As her head relative you are responsible for this heavy decision" 

Hitachi looked at the hokage a little confused before a grim expression came to him. "What kind of decision?".

Neji was holding Hinata as she broke down. "At the rate she is going, Amani is in great pain. Her chakra is burning up and her chakra points seem to be blocked. The seal is close to breaking and if it does she will die. The decision I am asking you to make is not a easy one. Either have her chakra network shut down. This will leave a chance of her surviving however she won't be a ninja anymore", the hokage saw how Neji frowned at this option.

"What is the other option".

"We continue as we have. Hope that she gets better some how. It will be another two months until she either dies or miraculously wake up".

Hitachi looked at his niece and before he could respond, Neji stepped in. "Uncle please. Amani would hate to not be a ninja. It is what she has trained to all her life. She would rather we wait and see", Neji looked at his sister. "She is like my father. Brave and strong. She is a fighter".

Hitachi nodded and told the hokage to wait. Hinata walked over to her cousin and activated her byakugan. She wanted to see how bad it was. She saw her cousins chakra network confused. Her chakra was moving in three separate directions. She pointed this out to the hokage who looked shocked.

"How is that possible? The body does this just before death but she isn't shown any of the symptoms ", Tsunade grabbed Amanis chart.

The chart stated that she had no chakra response except for building up. The hokage kneeled down and observed Amani closely. "Hinata could you get me Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara", she asked.

Hinata ran off to the Nara compound.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Amani felt heavy, everything was aching. She found herself chained within her mind. The darkness was calling to her but she couldn't go. She couldn't die.

Sometimes she would hear noises echoing outside her body. Though it was hard for her to figure out who was speaking. Often the shadow within her would try and convince her to sleep but Amani knew that if she dared to sleep, she would join the eternal slumber for the rest of her life.... which was forever.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Shikaku and Shikamaru arrived at the hospital. Shikamaru had come here everyday for the last month. When he had seen Hinata run towards him with a defeated expression, he feared the worse.

His eyes glanced over to the pale girl on the bed. His father approached the hokage.

"You summoned my lady?", Shikaku asked.

"The Nara clan are experts at special medicines. Tell me how would you treat something like this. Her chakra network is acting like she is dying. However all other symptoms lead to a comatose state. Her body is rejecting the medical jutsu and medicines", Tsunade explained.

Shikaku looked at the girl and then at his son. Shikamaru had since moved to her bed and was thinking. "She once said she was immortal. That she couldn't die. I thought she was saying it to provoke that Hidan...", Shikamaru muttered.

Tsunade looked at him, "is she like this Hidan person?", the hokage asked.

"She doesn't worship some crazy god but I think it has to do with that being sealed within her. But it's more than That, I think something altered her chakra in an immense amount in a short time", he looked at Amanis form.

"With all that she has seemed to endure it could have been any of those things. So if you were to figure out what exactly triggered it you could find the main blockage", Shikamaru concluded.

"A sudden burst of chakra. It would mean something powerful had built up for it to happen. Shikamaru if I was to show you her mission file do you think you could conclude?", the hokage asked.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Soon that file was in his hands. He was startled by how thick it was.

"This file holds sensitive information so whatever you read does not leave this room. Hitachi, Hinata and Neji, I suggest you go and rest for now. Once Shikamaru figures this out we may have to put Amani into a surgery".

The Hyuga clan left and Shikamaru sat with his father. The hokage allowed them to have some quiet.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

"I can't believe that this is what happened to her", Shikaku was actually shocked.

Shikamaru came to her medical record and paled. "Loss of limbs and replacement with puppet parts. Brain fragment replacement and a fluid chakra inserted to her eye. Organs replaced. Chakra strings embedded into her spine. Severe trauma to her chakra network... pregnancy". Something clicked in Shikamarus head.

"Giving birth to a child could cause an intense chakra burst. I didn't even know she had a kid...", Shikamaru looked at her, "there is so much I don't know about her".

When Tsunade returned she looked at the Nara men. Shikamaru faced the hokage and explained that he thought it had to do with her pregnancy. "So that sudden burst of chakra. It most likely killed the child and remaining chakra caused some form of strange connection in chakra flow".

Tsunade looked down at Amani and smiled. "I think I know what to do now. Please go, I will have her in surgery soon enough. Though she won't awaken for another two months".

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Two months passed by and every one was awaiting Amani to wake up. The surgery had been a success, at least on the outside it was still hard to tell how she would be effected until she woke up.

During this time Shikamaru was planning the chunin exams with the blonde sand ninja. Getting closer he found himself distracted from the loneliness that Amani had left.

Kakashi was slowly getting close to Anko. Losing Amani had taking a toll on him but Anko was helping him stay grounded...even though she was a little insane.

Everyday Lee would train. He needed the distraction from the aches in his heart. He grew jealous of Tenten fawning over Neji. Whilst he was sympathetic for his rival and teammate... He still missed his petal. Sometimes he would find himself flirting with Sakura or Ino to try and cheer himself up but he knew it rang hollow. He only wanted Amani 

Kiba was not himself anymore. The loss of his light made it hard for him to focus. The usual outgoing ninja was quiet and sullen. He would visit her everyday like Lee. At first they would argue over her but now they would sit in each other's company and await for her to wake up. All Kiba wanted was to see his bunny smile again.

°●°●°●°●°

Amani felt heavy, her body ached. She felt something flicker within her mind, the abyss of shadows that she had been surrounded with was turning light. She heard a soft song being sang outside.

I want to see who is singing...

It seems you can awaken child.

I want to see the light.

Then open your eyes child.

"Amani please open your eyes", his broken voice whispered and sure enough her green eyes opened wide.

"It's you...".


	28. His Love

Amani blinked slowly. Her eyes felt heavy, the buzzing of white lights and machines surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a familiar face. Something pressed against her chest. Small thumps coming and going.

Thump...Thump

His eyes were a soft brown, tears threatened to spill from them. She wanted to say his name, it was there on the tip of her tongue. Yet something was suppressing it. Something was holding her from knowing his name.

She studied his face, shaggy brown hair, a toothy grin and soft brown eyes. Markings etched on to his face. The scent of pine and earth filled her. Amani found herself reaching out to him. His warm hand touched hers. A warmth flushed across her cheeks.

Kiba had sat there for several hours. He had found that the others were visiting Amani less and less. Over the last month though, Kiba and Neji had gotten to know each other and Kiba was growing to respect him. Neji came to know that out of all of the men, Kiba was the only one worthy of his sister.

When Kiba felt the tears forming in his eyes, the idea of never seeing into her beautiful eyes it pained him so much. So when he heard her voice, barely a whisper but still her voice. The tears poured out. A wave of relfief filling him. Amani had placed her hand on his cheek and he covered hers.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. I missed you so much Amani", he whispered.

Amani felt her heart beat again. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment before she pulled away. "Who are you... you seem familiar but it's all so foggy", she looked down.

Kiba felt his heart clench in his chest. He looked away and got to his feet. "I'll go get lady Tsunade", he paused for a moment and leaned down. His lips pressed against Amanis forehead softly .

Kiba left the room and pressed his back to the door. He knew she knew him and it was probably just a side effect from the coma but it still hurt. The idea of his bunny not knowing who he was, it was almost unbearable. He walked down the corridor and ran into the hokage.

"Lady Tsunade! It's Amani!", Kiba called out.

The hokage turned to him. Her face studied his and for a brief moment she feared the worse. "She is awake. Please come with me", Kiba headed back to her room.

They pushed into Amanis room and Tsunade studied her patient. Amani looked up at the hokage with pale eyes. Recognition and confusion was evident in them.

"It is so good to see you awake. I'm going to ask you a few questions", the hokage picked up a board.

"Do you know who I am", Amani thought hard for a moment then shook her head.

Tsunade nodded slowly and moved on. "What can you tell me about yourself?".

"My name is Amani Hyuga. I am a member of the anbu... though I don't want to be. I have lost all my comrades. I am cursed", her eyes glanced over to Kiba, "and my heart beats for him".

Kiba blushed furiously at this statement. Tsunade smiled and checked over her before smiling. "You just need a trigger to get rid of the fog on your brain", she turned to Kiba and wiggled her brow, "I'll leave that to you Kiba. Amani you are free to go but come back tomorrow morning".

Kiba saw Amani stand up. Her legs were weak and she swayed. Kiba caught her as she began to fall. On accident, he found his hand against something soft and squishy. Curiously Kiba squeezed and heard Amani breath little sharply.

"Um Kiba was it? Could you um let go of my chest", she squealed.

Kiba blushed redder and pulled away. He couldn't help but feel a little cocky with how she had responded to his touch. I'll need to explore that option later.... Her memories first.

"How about we get you out of here for a bit. I'm sure your family will want to see you later but they are busy this now....so guess you are stuck with me bunny", he grinned a little.

"Bunny?", she asked curiously. A warmth spread from her toes to her ears.

"Ya cause you are my bunny. Now hop along", he laughed.

Amani blushed a little and looked at her gown. "I need clothes...", Amani looked at Kiba.

"Right clothes... hm ", Kiba opened the window and howled. Amani watched as a large white dog pounced into the room.

Akamaru lunged against Amani, his tail wagging happily. Then the hound turned to his partner.

"Akamaru can you go to the house and get a spare set of clothes. Hurry", Kiba asked his friend.

Once akamaru had come back, clothes in mouth. Kiba left the room to allow Amani to get dressed. Amani slid on the baggy quarter length shirts and the ninja vest. She pulled the fur hooded jacket over her small frame. His scent was surrounding her. A flicker came into her mind. A stream and trees. Crying and being held by him...

Amani shook her head and opened the door. Kiba gulped at the sight of her. Her long hair was frizzy and hastily tied in a bun. Her neck was sticking out. Her fingertips barely made it passed the end of the jacket sleeves. He could smell his scent mixed with hers.

"Um there better", he coughed

The pair slowly walked through the village. As the passed by the bakery, Amani felt a pang of pain in her chest. Then more images flickered in her head. She looked over at Kiba who smiled. "You look a little uncomfortable, want to go to the forest?", he asked.

Amani nodded, villagers were looking at her oddly. Kiba took her hand and pulled her out of the village. As they walked into the woodland, Kiba hadnt let go of Amanis hand, not that she was complaining. With every step another image filled her head. The fog was lifting.

"Lets rest here", Kiba smiled. They were at the steam.

Amani blushed at the faint memory. His lips on hers, his touch pushing her to the limits... slowly she leaned up and kissed him.

"Kiba...", Amani finally whispered.

"My heart... it beats for you".


	29. His Touch (Lemon)

Kiba could hear his heart beating in his ears. Her lips were so close to his. It was taking all of his willpower not to push her to the ground.

"Kiba.... my heart, it beats for you", Amani whispered.

Kiba lost control. She remembered now and the way his name rolled off her tongue.. He kissed her. Unlike the last time when it was filled with the intent hoping he would choose her... now he knew that he held her heart.

His hands moved down to her waist, their lips pressing harder against one another. Amani slowly licked his lip, Kiba groaned a little and Amani slid her tongue against his. He moved slowly, pressing Amani to the nearby tree. His hands slide down to her waist as he kissed down her neck.

Amani let out a soft moan and titled her head. His hands began to cup her behind. Amani found her legs wrapped around his waist. Kiba could feel himself begin to harden. Her scent was beginning to change. Kiba wanted to know how she would react to his touch.

Kiba slid his hand under her shirt. Her skin was surprisingly cold to the touch but at the same time it felt soft. He ran his thumb across her hip. As another gasp came from Amani, Kiba grinned and slid his hand under the shorts. He could feel the heat radiating from her core. Slowly he grazed his finger over her. Amani let out a moan and slightly moved herself against him. Kiba looked at her closely, he wanted to see the expressions she would make. Carefully he began to rub her, with each motion she grew hotter and wetter. He moved further to her core and slid a finger inside her. Amani gasped in delight and wiggled against it. Kiba groaned at the feeling of her. He inserted another finger and began to move them a little faster. Amani clutched on to his arm, with every moan he would move faster. Amani felt a familiar coil build up in her stomach. This time however it kept on winding.

Kiba could feel his bunny tighten. Her face was making the most delightful expressions. However just as she was about to reach that moment of bliss, he pulled away. Amani pouted and looked at him, her chest heavily sighing and her eyes looking at him with so much lust and want. He pulled his own trousers down and smirked. Amani looked at his length with a hunger. To his surprise however she got to her knees and slowly licked it from base to tip. Kiba let out a husky groan as his member twitched in excitement. Amani began to lick the head, teasing it with her tongue. She then took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around.

Kiba found his hand gripping to her hair. He moaned even deeper when he response to this was to push his member deeper into her mouth. With slow licks and sucks, he felt himself building up. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Pulling her up, he lifting her light body on to his cock then slammed himself inside her. Amani let out a soft scream in pleasure. He began thrusting harder and faster, all the whilst Amani would roll her hips and drag her nails across his back from under his jacket. Kiba began to go as deep as he could, he just needed one more push for release. Amani felt the coil tighten as much as it could and it demanded to be unwind. He began to hit her most sensitive spot and Kiba heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Kiba", her voice was low and sultry. It blended with her moans. Kiba felt it happen, her entire being tightened around him. Her body shuddered as a delighted gasp escaped her. Kiba moved faster until his cock erupted in his pleasure.

The two slowed their movements until it was no longer there. Both breathless and weak. Kiba pulled her to his chest and slid to the ground. He laid back, his arms wrapped firmly around Amani. By now the sky was beginning to loose the sun but neither ninja found it in then to care.

Amani felt his fingers run through her hair, her long lashes fluttered open as she looked up at him. For the first time in a very long time, Amani felt safe. The shadows were no longer calling to Her, all there was in that moment was him and her.

Kiba could not help himself, the feeling of her silky hair that dangled in his fingers. He was smiling like he had just been named hokage. He felt Amani turn her beautiful eyes to him and he looked down.

"Amani I love you. I have loved you from when we were kids, heck since the first day I saw you at the academy I felt something. You said that your heart beats for me was that true?", he asked her curiously.

"I love you Kiba. It was always you. I was just to blind to see it. I regret that it took me so long. And yes my heart truly does beat for you", now she was propped on her elbow.

"Well my heart beats for you Amani. You are my light, you give me the happiest memories. When you went into the coma I could not bare it. I came everyday. Sometimes I ended up falling asleep there holding your hand - dreaming that you were in my arms. I'm scared this is dream and I'm going to wake up to you in that bed still unconscious ", he confessed.

Amani studied him before kissing along his jawline, then her lips met his throat. She nuzzled the side, a sense of comfort filled Kiba. Her lips found themselves on his soft spot, just behind his ear. She giggled at how he shivered in response to this. She place her hand on his chest to feel his heart beat.

Afterall, it was beating for her.


	30. Acceptance

The sun had rose high above the hokage mountains when two figures and a dog entered the village. Izumo and Kotetsu watched as Kiba and Amani walked hand in hand. The love life of Amani had become somewhat of a spetacle for some of the ninja. Over the years they would argue who would end up with Amani. Kotetsu smirked at his friend as they watched the lovers walk passed them.

"I told you it would be Kiba", the gate guard laughed.

Kiba held tightly on to Amani, he could not believe how lucky he was in this short moment. Amani had told him earlier that they needed to tell the others. Of course she did not know that the others had already moved on, then again they did not know that she was awake. As Kiba found himself being glared at by a lazy ninja, he found that he was about to see him angry.

Shikamaru had been walking around with Temari when he decided it would be a good time to see Amani. He had almost given up hope on her waking up and Temari had been there for him. He had decided that he would be friends with Amani and give her the support, especially after he had read about everything that happened to her. So imagine his surprised when he had discovered that Amani had already awakened and left the hospital. Now he was looking at the eclipsed girl holding hands with one of his closest friends.

"I should have guessed that it would be you", the shadow ninja laughed a little. Kiba pulled Amani closer with a slight smirk.

"So you are alright with this?", Kiba asked carefully.

Shikamaru sighed a little, his eyes lingered on Amani for a little too long before he bit his lip. He nodded and pulled on Kiba away from her. "It is a drag that it is you that she chose but at the same time you were the one who truly loved her. Though good luck telling the others, especially Lee", Shikamaru nodded and rubbed his hand over his neck. He offered a smile to Amani and nodded.

Amani smiled thankfully and clung to Kibas arm. Kiba blushed lightly, Amani could hear his heart pick up and smiled slyly. She leaned up and nibbled his ear. Kiba bit back a groan as she pulled away. She giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the way. As they moved their way through the village, Kiba kept his eyes peeled for the two remaining love rivals. Finally they caught a glimpse of silver hair.

Kiba felt a eye on him, a slight glare... alright a major glare. Anko clutched on to Kakashis arm as she glared at the younger woman. Amani laughed and ran up to Kakashi. Kiba let out a low growl as he watched Kakashi wrap his arms around Amani. Amani looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"I am alive", she laughed.

"I can see that... and you are also with Kiba", Kakashi bit back the jealousy as much as he could.

"Yes, I finally sorted out my heart. Kakashi... I,", she began.

"I understand. Besides, I also have Anko", Kakashi smiled softly under his mask. Anko giggled like a young girl. Amani smiled and felt a calm settle in her heart.

"I am glad Kakashi, you deserve it", they nodded at one another with an understanding.

The set of couples parted ways and Kiba laughed as his loves stomach grumbled. "It sounds like Akamaru when he snores!" Kiba laughed harder.

Amani let out a pout and then leaned up. She flicked his nose and giggled as he yelped. She stuck out her tongue and ran away. Kiba sprinted after her, the idea of a chase made him growl in excitement. Amani sped up, using her advanced agility to jump to the rooftops and sprint off. Kiba stuck to the grounds, knowing she would be heading to the Hyuga compound.

Amani found herself falling from the roof of her home, she let out a squeal as she collided with a figure. His arms stretched out around her and he pulled her close. Amani looked up and saw a familiar warm smile, bushy brows and youthful eyes. "So you have come to me my petal!", Lee let out a cheer as he pulled Amani closer. Amani tried to push him away but since her body was still a little weak, she could not fight off the grip he had around her.

"Lee, you cannot just hug me like that. Let me go", her voice was low.

Lee just laughed as if she was joking and began to spin her with a childish smile. The next thing he knew was that he was sent flying across the yard and hit the sakura tree. Kiba was growling at the bushy browed ninja as he pulled Amani to him. "Back off Lee, Amani is mine", he glared.

Kiba calmed down as he felt her small hand on his. He looked at his bunny and smiled at her lovingly. "I am calm now".

As Lee got to his feet, he sighed. He felt his heart aching a little but at the same time he felt somewhat relieved. He walked over to them slowly before looking down. "Please forgive me Amani. I was just so happy to see you", he smiled sadly and nodded to Kiba, "I want to wish you all the best with Amani. Please protect her", he said.

Kiba smiled a little before shaking the ninjas hand. His eyes glanced over to Neji and he nodded. "We should go and let Amani spend time with her family".

He leaned down and kissed Amani softly before leaving.

Neji ran over to his little sister, the usual calm demenor was replaced with that of a hyper Neji: something he would deny ever happened. Amani smiled as she hugged her brother in return. Her eyes glanced up to the tree and she felt her vision fog over. She looked at the sky and saw the sun begin to turn black... the eclipse was coming.


	31. The Eclipse

All over the land of fire, even though it was midday- the sun was turning black. A chill spread across the land, the shadows began to dance. A scream rippled through the village hidden in the leaves, Amani collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were turning black as a vision filled her.

Before her, the land began to crumble. The sun was blocked out entirely as a great tree climbed up to the sky. She watched as people fell asleep, they became encased within a strange cloak. Amani reached out, her eyes filled with tears as she saw her brother turning to ash. The images flickered slightly and she now found herself watching a young girl, around the age of fourteen. The girl had black hair and green eyes, a strange shadow seemed to move around her, Several tails wrapped around surrounding ninja. The strange girl was whispering something but Amani could not hear her.

As Amani came back to her normal state of mind. She looked up at the sky, the moon was about to cover it. The light was being blocked out. Amani reached out to to Neji and clung to him. Neji had not seen that expression on his younger sister for several years. The look of fear. He saw how her seal was pulsating and turning a different shape. The crescent moon was forming into a black sun.

Kiba was watching the sky when he felt it, a dark sense of forboding. He ran back to the Hyuga compound. He needed to make sure that his beloved was alright. She had endured so much already that the thought of her even having a bump on her head was enough to make him speed up. Akamaru followed closely, he could smell a different scent mixed in with the female ninja. Amani was crying into her brothers chest when Kiba arrived. He dashed to her and looked at her with worry. Something about her scent was different, darker even.

Amani looked up at him slowly and took a breathe. She studied his face, his soft eyes filled with concern. Her arms reached out for him. The pounding in her chest began to slow to a soft beat. Kiba wrapped her in a loving embrace and held her ther. He could sense that she needed his touch, his warmth. Neji watched the two lovers embrace and got to his feet as he watched the sky. He activated his eyes and saw how a dark chakra seemed to surround it. He stumbled back and looked at the chakra surrounding his sisters seal, they both were the same.

Hiachi looked at his nephew and did the same thing, he frowned before kneeling down to her. "Tell me child, what did you do?", he asked.

Amani looked up at her uncle confused before she touched her mark. She looked at Kiba then at her stomach. "I don't think it was me... it was Minarinn", she whispered.

Neji and Kiba looked at her confused. Neji then remembered that she had a daughter. "Bunny who is Minarinn?", Kiba asked her.

Amani looked down with tears forming in her eyes once more, she touched her heart and then looked at him. "Minarinn is my daughter", she whispered. Kiba blinked as the shadows seemed to form around her. They took on forms and began to tell her story.

"You see, when I was on my mission, horrible things happened- though you can guess that by looking at my body. One of those things were though, I was raped... many times. I fell pregnant and when I gave birth I went to a temple. We spent a while there before I had to leave. It was for the best that I would leave Minarinn there, she was safer", she whispered.

She was afraid that Kiba would reject her but instead he held her closer. He felt the anger in his chest, anger that he could not have protected her, that she had endured such suffering. "I will love you forever Bunny, and I will protect you and your child with my life", he spoke. "Though how could a child cause that to happen to the sky".

Amani closed her eyes as she tried to remember the vision she had. The way that strange shadow had danced around her daughter. "I think she has some creature around her, something within the shadows", Amani frowned.

Suddenly the entire sky turned black, a song could be heard throughout the village.

Naruto curled up as the song became a high pitched scream. He could feel the fox twisting within him. His shadow began to take on the form of the nine tailed beast, his chakra poured into the shadow. As everyone looked up at the sky, they could make out the outlines of several shadow beasts. Tails wrapped around the moon and pulled it away from the sun. After a while the song stopped and the darkness faded away, leaving all who witnessed it confused and afraid. Amani could feel a piece of her humming with chakra. Her seal now a black sun, her eyes glistened with a black substance before turning back to green.

"So it has come, the beginning of it all. From cursed to eclipsed. Your seal has changed its form and now it has become a shadow", a voice spoke clearly. Kiba went into a protective stance as a beautiful woman with black hair entered.

Amani instanlly kneeled to the woman, causing her lover and family to look at her confused.

"Priestess. How may I serve you?", Amani asked. Neji watched closely as the woman seemed to smirk smuggly.

"Now child your time will come, I have come to collect something from you first. Or more so someone", the woman said as she raised her hand.

She cast a strange chakra to those around her, causing them to fly to the wall of the compound. A shadow keeping them in place. Amani gasped at this attacked and went to attack the priestess when the priestess smirked and had a strong shadow hold her down.

"From your seal, I will release the high shadow priestess that is trapped within you. Then you shall be but a husk of your former self... a shadow", she laughed and pulled at the seal. It began to shine as Amani screamed. Kiba struggled against the shadow, just after he had sworn to protect her with his life.

All that he could do was watch helplessly as his soulmate cried out. He watched as a shadow was pulled from her body. Amani began to cough blood as the world around her began to die. The priestess smiled one last time before disapearing with the shadow. He broke free and ran towards Amani who looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Kiba... I feel so cold", her eyes turned pure black and her skin became even paler. She looked at her beloved sakura tree that was now a decaying heep of branches and wood.

Neji ran to his sister and checked her chakra flow. She was not dying but instead she was changing once again. He saw how a new flow opened up and watched it closely. Whilst her chakra flowed in a black shade, this new flow was golden and bright.

"I am sorry I could not protect you Amani", Kiba whispered. Amani reached up to him and kissed him softly. The love that seemed to linger in her black eyes was so innocent and pure. Neji noticed how that action caused the golden chakra to fight against the black within her.

"Child... what is happening to you", Hiachi asked his niece.

Amani looked up at the sky and sighed. She could feel it now, a piece of her soul was gone, and in its wake was a shadow.

"I am the cursed, the eclipsed... the shadowed".


End file.
